Recuerdos de primavera
by HikariCaP
Summary: Sakura Haruno nos cuenta la historia de cómo conoció a Sasuke Uchiha, la relación que tuvo con él y su triste final...Ella dice que ya no queda esperanza alguna pero, ¿será eso cierto? ¿Volverán a estar juntos al final? Basado en un hecho real.
1. Chapter 1

**Sumary**: Sakura Haruno nos cuenta la historia de cómo conoció a Sasuke Uchiha, la relación que tuvo con él y su triste final...Ella dice que ya no queda esperanza alguna pero, ¿será eso cierto? ¿Volverán a estar juntos al final? Basado en un hecho real.

_**DISCLAIMER**_: Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimito :3

* * *

_**x~Recuerdos de Primavera~x**_

_**Capitulo I**_

_Prólogo_

_

* * *

  
_

- **Ya está por comenzar la primavera, ¿no es bonito? **- exclamó alegre mi amiga Ino Yamanaka mientras abría las ventanas de par en par dejando pasar la fresca y suave brisa mañanera a mi cuarto. Ciertamente, ella junto con Hinata Hyuuga -también mi amiga, aunque la conozco desde hace tan sólo 4 meses-, habían querido visitarme luego de casi 3 meses sin verme la cara. Unos 3 largos meses que me tomé como "descanso", a pesar de que estuve demasiado ocupada con el estudio y demás cosas sin importancia. Mis padres ya habían superado -por fin- el hecho de que había repetido el curso y ahora estaban bastantes satisfechos con mis notables calificaciones, aunque es de esperarse en alguien que ha vuelto a recursar el año, ¿ne?.

En fin, allí estaba yo, feliz porque todo estaba volviendo lentamente a la normalidad... o eso era lo que quería creer. Como antes había comentado mi amiga rubia, la primavera estaba por comenzar, y junto con ella; la dolorosa _nostalgia..._

Suspiré melancólicamente sin darme cuenta ante la mirada compasiva de Hinata y el seño fruncido de Ino, quien cruzada de brazos, se sentó a mi lado en el borde de la cama. Hinata la imitó sentándose a mi derecha y noté que se había puesto evidentemente nerviosa al comenzar a juguetear con sus dedos. La miré extrañada y le pregunté

**-¿Hinata ocurre algo?-**

-**e-etto...Sa-Sakura-chan..yo-yo qu-quería sa-saber...- **hace 4 meses que la conocía y aún no lograba acostumbrarme a su excesiva timidez. Le sonreí amistosa para que se sintiera tranquila y pudiera continuar con la frase, pero cuando ella iba a abrir la boca para seguir; la chillona voz de Ino se hizo presente nuevamente

-**ella quiere saber cómo fue que empezó todo**- instantáneamente, la sonrisa amistosa que tenía se borró de inmediato de mi rostro. No porque Hinata quisiera saber el principio de aquella "historia" y la tachara de chusma, no, sino porque tendría que recordarlo nuevamente todo; tendría que recordarlo a _él_ y no quería, no cuando ya había aprendido cómo reprimirlo en lo más profundo de mi inconsciente sin dejarlo escapar ni una sola vez -excepto alguna que otra excepción-. Y ni hablemos del corazón...

-**pe-pero si no quieres lo entenderé, d-debe ser doloroso para ti, ¡L-Lo siento s-si te hice r-recordar, Sakura-chan!**- expresó una apenada Hinata mientras sonreía nerviosamente. ¿Doloroso para mí? Esto era mucho más que eso, era una mezcla, un caldo de sentimientos por así decirlo. Tristeza, desilusión, rencor, dolor, enojo, coraje, traición, _esperanza_ y **amor**, eran sus principales ingredientes; aunque la esperanza estaba algo de más ya que no había algo por lo cual me sintiera esperanzada...ya no había nada más.

Los brillantes rayos solares entraban sin permiso por mi ventana, haciendo de mi habitación un lugar cálido y alegre, tal cual a la mañana del día en que _lo conocí_. Una ligera opresión en el pecho producto del reciente deja-vú hizo que la melancolía y la nostalgia dormida despertaran por primera vez luego de mucho tiempo.

Sonreí levemente resignada, al parecer mi pequeña guarida mental ya no podría reprimir más aquellos recuerdos. Demonios, aquellos 3 meses de descanso fueron un poco en vano, pero bueno; esto podría servirme como una especie de catarsis y liberar tanto a mi mente como a mi corazón de aquella mochila cargada de sentimientos y añoranzas.

-**está bien Hinata, te contaré**- dije al pararme con suavidad para luego dirigirme hacia la ventana, dándoles la espalda a mis dos amigas que seguramente me estarían mirando algo confundidas. Hinata no me conocía demasiado que digamos, pero ella sabía por Ino que todo lo relativo a _ese_ tema estaba "prohibido" mencionar delante mío, y no porque fuera un capricho o algo por el estilo, sino porque realmente me dolía recordar lo que había sucedido entre _él_ y yo...

-**no es necesario frentona, yo se lo puedo contar luego. ¡No quiero que vuelvas a recordar a ese estúpido que tanto te hizo sufrir de nuevo!- **exclamó mi rubia amiga. Volteé un poco sorprendida, es que todavía no me podía creer que ella, que fue una de mis principales rivales en el pasado por conseguir el amor de _él_, ahora esté en mi cuarto defendiéndome y preocupándose por mí como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Realmente me reconfortaba el saber que la tenía como amiga, una muy buena amiga.

-**e-es cierto Sa-Sakura-chan, deja que I-Ino-chan me lo cuente l-luego**- fijé mi mirada en la peliazul que se encontraba, como era habitual, jugueteando con sus dedos nerviosamente. Si Hinata quería saber lo que había pasado, ¿quién mejor que yo para contarlo?. Aunque cabe destacar que Ino conoce la historia tanto como yo, pero sin todos los detalles.

Tomé aire totalmente decidida a liberar todos mis recuerdos, al diablo con la opresión en el pecho cada vez que algún recuerdito escapaba de mi guarida mental, al diablo las veces en que el famoso nudo en la garganta se me formaba al caminar por el parque de la ciudad que rebozaban de ellos, ¡al diablo con la represión y mis noches en vela tratando de olvidar todo lo que habíamos pasado _juntos_!.

Sin más ni menos, di dos pasos hacia el escritorio donde estaba el ordenador y tomé una pequeña cajita de madera que hacia tiempo que no tocaba. Limpié con la mano derecha el pequeño manto de polvo que lo cubría y lo abrí, sacando de su interior un pequeño moño negro cuyo centro era adornado por una simple flor de cerezo. Con decisión, me volví a sentar en mi cama, quedando entre mis dos amigas que me observaban silenciosas. Ellas reconocían aquel moño a la perfección: había sido uno de _sus_ regalos.

-**Ino gracias por preocuparte, pero creo que ya es tiempo de hablar sobre esto...- **noté el seño fruncido en mi amiga, sabía que se molestaría pero quería contarle a Hinata, quería y necesitaba sacarme todo de adentro de una vez por todas, aunque seguramente luego me dolería pero eso ya no importaba, hoy no estaba sola...

-**Sa-Sakura-chan, re-realmente no es n-necesario y-yo...-**

-**si es necesario Hinata, tu quieres saber y yo te lo contaré, punto**- corté algo brusca, reconocí. Sonreí ligeramente para hacerles entender tanto a Ino como a Hinata de que todo estaría bien y de que ya no necesitarían preocuparse por mí luego.

_Espero..._

**-bien**- inspiré el suficiente oxígeno como para hablar sin dificultad por un buen rato -** Hinata, te contaré la historia de lo que pasó entre Sasuke Uchiha y yo...-.**

**

* * *

**

**N/A**: Hola! como estan? xP bueno este es la introducción de lo q sera mi primer fanfic d la pareja mas linda w.w como veran soy nuevita aka asi q espero q no m peguen mucho ^^U xD

Con respecto al fic tngo varias cosas q aclarar o.-" :

Primero, como todos sabran, en Japon la primavera comienza en marzo/abril e_e y aka en Argentina comienza en septiembre e_e

El problema es queee, como se ve en el sumary y en mi perfil, este fic se basa en un hecho real q m paso desde comienzo de septiembre hasta febrero :E. Pense cambiar las fechas de la historia concorde a la epoca de primavera en Japon, PERO! si hacia eso la historia perdia ciertos DETALLOTOTOTOTES qe son MUUY importantes y q suceden mayormente en septiembre/octubre/noviembre y febrero xP Segui pensando que mas podria hacer para no modificar los meses y las estaciones, pero todo lo que se m ocurria era un MAL cambio para la historia y entonces no tuve otra alternativa que en ESTE fic la primavera comenzara en septiembre ¬¬. Capaz les moleste pero les aseguro que es por una buena causa u_u ya me van a entender cuando vayan leyendo los demas capis xP (espero i.i)

Segundo,............me olvide ._.

En fin, espero q les guste la introducción y no m maten por el cambio u_u xP

Comentarios plis :3

Byez :D!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! por fin pude terminar este capi e_e me tarde mucho lo se u_u es que tuve problemitas al escribirlo XD sobre todo xq no andaba mui inspirada que digamos xD pensaba escribirlo modo Sakura ON(? pero dspues dije NEH xD y qedo asi XD ha! y a lo mejor les parezca rapido como se conocieron(? pero es que realmente paso asi XD aunqe yo cambie muchas cosillas para que se amolde bien al carácter de los bellos personajes xP

En fin, les dejo el cap, disfruten ^^

_**DISCLAIMER**_: Narutin(? no es mio, es de Masashi Kishimoto (no m habia dado cuenta q en el primer capi puse "Kishimito" xD m kise morir! jaja)

* * *

_**Capitulo II**_

_**"Coincidencia"**_

_-bien- inspiré el suficiente oxígeno como para hablar sin dificultad por un buen rato - Hinata, te contaré la historia de lo que pasó entre Sasuke Uchiha y yo...-. _

_._

_._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

_4 de septiembre 2008_

.

.

Un bufido. Otro más. Una pelirosada de preciosos ojos verdes yacía frente al ordenador, clickeando constantemente; frustrada porque ya no sabía que más hacer. Había visitado casi todas las páginas de juegos que había encontrado, jugado la gran mayoría de ellos, pero ninguno era lo suficientemente interesante como para _desaburrirse _por completo.

En la TV no había nada bueno porque, seamos sinceros, casi NUNCA hay algo bueno para ver (N/A: aunqe una q otra peli o serie safa ha xD). Eran las 22:20 pm y milagrosamente tampoco tenía sueño, cosa MUY extraña en ella que se la vivía bostezando las 24 hs del día.

-**Sakuura, hija, supongo que ya habrás hecho tus tareas, ¿verdad?**- un bufido mucho más fuerte que los anteriores escapó de la boca de la pelirosa al tiempo que hacía un último "click" en una página bastante llamativa para luego voltear a ver a su madre que se acercaba a ella con una pequeña bandeja con comida.

-**mama, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar?**- y es que la principal característica de la madre de Sakura -omitiendo el famoso cabello rosa-, era entrar a su habitación sin siquiera avisar y mucho menos golpear; cosa que irritaba por demás a la muchacha que afirmaba no tener respeto a **su** privacidad. Y por si se llegan a preguntar "¿Acaso no tiene una llave?"; pues sí, pero la había perdido el mes pasado y no tuvo éxito alguno al buscarla.

La mujer de cálida expresión, colocó la bandeja con la cena en la pequeña mesa de noche que estaba pegada -literalmente- a la cama de su hija y omitiendo la pregunta que obtuvo por respuesta anteriormente, volvió a articular:

**-no me cambies el tema Sakura. Quiero saber si ya hiciste tus tareas o no, no quiero que me vuelvan a citar otra vez por culpa de tu irresponsabilidad ¿entendido?-** dicho esto, la pelirosa frunció levemente el entrecejo y a regañadientes le contestó un "_ya hice todas mis tareas"_ a la vez que recordaba que la semana pasada su madre había sido citada de sorpresa por el profesor de Lengua y Literatura para "comunicarle" que su hija **nunca** hacía sus deberes, **jamás** prestaba atención en clases y **muchísimo menos **cumplía con los materiales designados, osea en conclusión: una irresponsable con todas las letras. Aquél día su madre y padre la regañaron a más no poder y la dejaron 7 días sin su preciada pc.

La mujer se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta de la habitación a la vez que le dedicaba un "_sé responsable con la escuela o tu querida computadora se verá afectada_" y, para satisfacción de la pelirosa, salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Suspiró pesadamente y con desgano tomó su pequeño plato con ramen y lo fue comiendo de a poco mientras observaba la nada con la mente en blanco.

De repente, un sonido bastante particular y algo agudo retumbó en sus oídos haciendo que se sobresaltara y se volteara hacia el monitor en donde una ventana de chat se había abierto y un tal **SasxUchx_avenger **le había escrito

**SasxUchx_avenger: **-Hola hola! como te llamas? ;D-

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

-¡**hey Teme! ¡Mira!**- exclamó con emoción un rubio algo despeinado mientras señalaba la pantalla del monitor que tenía enfrente -**es de aquí y es bonita, ¿le hablo, le hablo?**-

-**hmp, a ver**- dijo un moreno al tiempo que se acercaba al rubio y observaba sin emoción alguna la imagen de una muchacha de particular cabello rosa y hermosos ojos verdes sonriendo alegre en una ventana de chat que el rubio había abierto. "_Es linda, algo frentona, pero linda",_ pensó.

-**¿Y, qué te pareció? ¿Ya le puedo hablar? ¿Ya, ya?**- gritó ahora entusiasmado el rubio, sacando de quicio al joven moreno que fruncía el ceño harto de los gritos de su amigo.

-**hmp, haz lo que quieras**- balbuceó y se dirigió al lugar en donde se encontraba en un principio: el sillón. Se estiró a gusto, tomó una revista de deportes y se dispuso a comenzar su lectura cuando nuevamente la voz de su amigo lo interrumpió.

-**Oe, Sasuke, ¡me acaba de decir que se llama Sakura! ¡Ven, mira dattebayo!**-

.

_"Sakura, era de esperarse por ese extraño color de cabello"_

.

-**deja de gritar así Dobe, me molestas-** dicho esto, intentó reanudar nuevamente con su lectura, pero entonces el exasperante sonido del teléfono retumbó por toda la casa, interrumpiéndolo nuevamente; molestándolo aun más de lo que ya estaba por culpa de los gritos de su amigo. Suspiró con notoria molestia y se levantó al oír que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación con suavidez. Seguramente era su madre que traía el teléfono, así que abrió y en efecto; era ella.

**-Sasuke, es para Naruto-** dijo una mujer de cabellos y ojos oscuros iguales a los de su hijo, a la vez que le tendía el artefacto al aludido con una sonrisa. El sólo asintió. Antes de retirarse, la mujer le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente, como cuando era más pequeño; arrancándole un pequeño sonrojo, cosa no muy fácil de lograr en Sasuke Uchiha.

**-hmp, madre no hagas eso- **susurró el pelinegro desviando la vista. La mujer sonrió satisfecha y se fue. Adoraba ver a su hijo sonrojado por la más mínima y sincera muestra de cariño que tan sólo una madre podría brindarle, ya que ninguna de las mujeres que de vez en cuando traía a casa lograba sacarle siquiera una _media sonrisa verdadera_...

Sasuke por su parte, no se había dado cuenta -o no quiso- de que gracias a la pequeña "caricia" de su madre, su anterior enojo se esfumó por completo. Realmente ella era la única capaz de calmar las oleadas de enojo que lo sucumbían y siempre le estuvo agradecido por ello.

-**Teme, ¿es para mí?- **nuevamente, la molesta voz de su amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sin contestar, le tendió el teléfono y observó las distintas muecas que hacía el rubio al escuchar la voz del otro lado. Al parecer era su madre que seguramente lo estaría regañando por algo, y su amigo se excusaba con un "yo no fui, ¡dattebayo!"; " ¡hoy estuve todo el día en lo del teme!", etc, etc. Pasados 5 minutos de discusión, el rubio bufó resignado y luego de un "bien bien ya voy", cortó la comunicación.

-**¿Puedes creer que Kyuubi tiró uno de los trofeos de mi padre y me echaron la culpa? ¡Tsk! ¡Ese jodido perro me tiene harto!-** escupió Naruto ante la relajada mirada de Sasuke, que no oía las quejas de su amigo, sino a la suave voz de su mente que le repetía sin cesar "por fin podrás descansar, por fin estarás tranquilo". -**en fin, me voy. ¡Es una lástima que no haya podido seguir conversando con Sakura-chan!-** abrió la puerta de la habitación -**adiós Sasuke-teme- **y se fue. Finalmente se había ido. Y entonces recordó que su dobe amigo no había apagado la pc. Suspiró. Apagó las luces de su alcoba, quedando solo la potente luz que desprendía el monitor del ordenador y se sentó frente a él, dispuesto a cerrar todas las páginas -en especial, la dedicada al libro Icha Icha que el tarado de Naruto había olvidado de cerrar- y así, finalmente podría descansar de un exhausto día que pasó con su amigo rubio. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la ventana del chat seguía abierta y todavía no la había cerrado.

La expandió y notó que la chica esa, Sakura, le había escrito varias veces al notar que nadie le respondía. Estuvo a punto de cerrarla pero...

.

**PinkxSak16: -**_Sasuke_, estas ahi?-

.

Un momento, ¿dijo "**Sasuke**"? Pero si él no habló en ningún momento con ella, y su nick no revelaba su nombre por completo así que no podía ser eso, a menos_..."¡A MENOS QUE EL IDIOTA DE NARUTO SE HAYA HECHO PASAR POR MÍ!_"

Y si antes pensaba que su amigo era estúpido, ahora lo confirmaba, creía y aseguraba. ¿¡Qué necesidad tuvo de hacerse pasar por él?! ¿¡Acaso lo hizo para ligar a la chica esa?! No, no podía ser, si Naruto a pesar de ser estúpido podía conseguir a la chica que quisiera; ¿¡entonces?!

En fin, le aclararía a esta chica Sakura que el bobo que le habló antes no era él sino su amigo, o intento de uno, y se iría a dormir. Ya hablaría -golpearía- a Naruto al día siguiente...

_"ya verás Dobe, mañana ni tu perro te salva"_

_._

_._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

.

_-"¿por qué demora tanto? a lo mejor ya lo aburrí o quizás le molestó mi pregunta"-_ pensó la pelirosa a la vez que golpeteaba la mesa del ordenador con sus dedos ansiosamente, mientras observaba fijamente la blanca ventana del chat en donde la imagen de un muchacho bastante atractivo de cabellos y ojos negros como la noche predominaba. Y es que apenas vio aquella foto y sintió cosquillitas en su estómago de lo bello que le pareció. Y además, le había parecido un muchacho por demás simpático, preguntándole cosas como qué música le gustaba, qué le gustaba hacer, etc. Y justo cuando ella le preguntó -bastante a propósito por cierto- si tenía novia, la respuesta jamás le llegó y ya habían pasado alrededor de 15 minutos.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, si no contestaba en 10 minutos se iría a dormir. El sueño perdido finalmente hacía acto de presencia y no lo soportaría por mucho más tiempo.

Estiró los brazos vagamente, y luego abrió los ojos encontrándose con que el tal Sasuke le había respondido. Se alegró y al mismo tiempo se sintió estúpida e infantil por ello, "_madura Sakura, madura"_, se reprochó.

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**disculpa la demora Sakura-

**PinkxSak16: **-oh no te preocupes, disculpame a mi por ser algo...pesada jeje-

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**algo **molesta** diría yo-.

-

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. "_¿Molesta? ¿Lo dijo en serio o fue una broma? ¡Para colmo lo remarcó con negrita!"_

_-  
_

**SasxUchx_avenger: **-lo digo más que nada por la última pregunta, ¿Por qué te interesa saber si tengo novia o no?-

-

Sakura realmente no sabía qué responder. No quedaba para nada bien colocarle algo como "_es porque estás increíblemente bueno -por lo que se ve en tu avatar-, mi inner está planeando cosas pervertidas contigo y no incluye novias de por medio"_. Así que solamente escribió

-

**PinkxSak16: -**por curiosidad nomas..., oye realmente eres tu Sasuke? te noto algo _distinto- _trató de cambiar un poco el tema.

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**hmp, casi lo olvido_. _El que te habló anteriormente no era yo, era un amigo que se hizo pasar por mí-

-

_"¿Un amigo que se hizo pasar por él?"_

_-  
_

**PinkxSak16: -** ya veo, entonces cómo es que sabes mi nombre?-

**PinkxSakx16: -**oh oh no me digas nada, te lo dijo tu amigo verdad?

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**si-

**PinkxSak16: -**y por que se hizo pasar por ti? Digo, sin ofender a tu amigo, pero eso me parece algo...tonto xP-

-

Una pequeña sonrisa se vislumbró en el rostro de Sasuke, por lo menos ella pensaba lo mismo que él sobre la actitud de su "amigo".

-

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**hmp, no lo se-

-

"_¡me exaspera lo MUY comunicativo que es este chico!" _pensó la pelirosa con sarcasmo mientras trataba de encontrar algún tema "interesante" de conversación, pero el sueño era demasiado, y no la dejaba pensar con normalidad.

-

**PinkxSak16: -**oye, te puedo preguntar algo?-

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**que?-

**PinkxSak16: -**eres tu el de la foto? o es tu amigo?- si bien no era **el** tema de conversación, pero era una duda que recientemente le había surgido y quería sacársela.

**PinkxSak16: -**pregunto de CURIOSA solamente, no quiero que pienses que soy de _esa_ clase de chicas xP- (n/a: "hai ese sos vos? ahi sos re lindo! ahi me pasas tu num de cel? ahi y si nos juntamos algun dia a tomar algo?" esa clase d chikas :E xD)

**PinkxSak16: -**...?-

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**hmp,eres bastante "curiosa" y molesta eh-

**SasxUchx_avenger: -** y si soy yo-

-

"_realmente es molesta, pero por lo menos no ha intentado conseguir mi número de móvil ni nada parecido. Hmp, se ve interesante, deseo conocerla un poco más"_

_-_

**PinkxSak16: -**a ver! y por que le parezco molesta al "señor", si se puede saber?- tecleó la pelirosa ya cansada de que la tratara de "molestia" cuando ella tan sólo hacia las preguntas que una persona "normal" le haría a alguien que no conocía y más si era de un chat.

**PinkxSak16: -**contesta, Sasuke!-

.

.

El pelinegro ahora rió por el brusco cambio de carácter en la pelirosa y tecleó bastante "divertido" con la situación, cosa definitivamente ANORMAL en Sasuke Uchiha.

Realmente la hora y el cansancio lo estaban afectando mentalmente.

.

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**hmp**, **veamos...primero que nada haces demasiadas preguntas...-

**PinkxSak16: -**ajam...-

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**milagrosamente no eres como las demás chicas que con sólo ver mi foto ya quieren mi número y una cita-

-

_"¿me tengo que sentir alagada por ello?"_ pensó la ojiverde mientras se cruzaba de brazos expectante.

-

_**"¡Yo realmente quería hacer eso!"**_ Lloriqueó su inner haciendo acto de presencia.

-

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**sin ofender, pero tienes un RARO color de cabello, es natural?- Sakura frunció el ceño indignada ante ese comentario, y velozmente tecleó

**PinkxSak16: -**gracias por lo de "raro", y si ¡es natural!-

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**hmp,de nada-

**PinkxSak16: -**eso es todo? Sólo por eso te parezco "molesta"?-

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**si, _molesta-_.

-

Realmente esa chica no parecía ser como las demás mujeres que había conocido anteriormente, que sólo buscaban estar con él por su físico y demás cosas. Jamás ninguna lo vio a él, a Sasuke. Solamente una pero _eso_ ya era historia pasada. "_Desde aquello ya no me interesa tener novias, sólo mujeres sin ningún tipo de compromiso, no quiero que me vuelva a pasar lo que me sucedió con_ ella"...

**PinkxSak16: -**y entonces si te parezco taaaaaaan molesta, por que me sigues hablando? Creo yo que desde un principio me hubieras bloqueado o te hubieras desconectado y listo-. Oh, oh. ¡En el blanco!

Sasuke dudó varios segundos entre desconectarse y olvidarse de todo aquello dejando a la pelirosa con la intriga, o decirle la verdad y esperar a lo que ella seguramente respondería. Optó por la segunda opción, le interesaba más saber qué sería lo que le contestaría, a irse y quedar -ciertamente- como un "cobarde".

**PinkxSak16: -**y bien? no se si sabías, pero ya son las 23:10 y tengo sueño. Mañana tengo que ir a la escuela y quiero estar descansada así que apúrate o me voy!-

-

_"seguramente no le interesa ni la hora ni mucho menos el que yo tenga que levantarme temprano pero ¡tengo demasiado sueño y no lo soportaré más!"_

_-  
_

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**hmp, todavía vas a la escuela?-

**PinkxSak16: -**como que "todavia"? tengo 16, es obvio que voy a la escuela! acaso tu no vas?- _"ash, me cambió el tema"_

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**terminé el año pasado-

**PinkxSak16: -**ah!! entonces tienes...18 años verdad?-

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**si, parece que te ha costado un poco sacar mi edad-

**PinkxSak16: -**hey! encima que me cambias el tema! ya dime de una buena vez, por que me sigues hablando si te molesta que yo sea una "molestia"?-

**PinkxSak16:** -...-

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**yo no dije que me molestara que seas una molestia-

-

Sakura abrió los ojos algo sorprendida.

-

**PinkxSak16: **-...a no?...-

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**no, al contrario-

-

_"¡__**me está mareando este chico por Kami!"**_

**PinkxSak16: -**como "al contrario"? trata de ser mas claro!-

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**el hecho de que seas una molestia (porque realmente lo eres) no significa que no me agrade y me moleste, al contrario me interesa porque me llama la atención el hecho de que no hayas intentado "engatusarme" o algo por el estilo-

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**hmp, a decir verdad eres la primera hasta el momento-

-

Sakura se sorprendió por aquellas palabras, tanto que no supo cómo responderle con coherencia.

**PinkxSak16: -**...eres algo arrogante sabias? xP pero bueno ahora podre dormir en paz jeje- escribió tratando de suavisar la situación.

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**hmp...puede ser-

**PinkxSak16: -**en fin, a pesar de todo fue una buena conversación...-

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**se podría decir-

**PinkxSak16: -**hasta mañana Sasuke, que descanses! :)-

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**igualmente-

**PinkxSak16: -**ay eres TAN comunicativo! xD Adios!-

-

_23: 21: PinkxSak16 se ha desconectado.-_

_._

_._

_._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

._5 de septiembre_

.

Al día siguiente, Sakura regresaba del colegio alegre por el buen clima que hacía. Llegó a su casa, comió y luego fue a su habitación donde instantáneamente se dirigió a la mesa de la pc y la prendió. Aunque haya sido algo extraño, le había gustado conversar con aquél muchacho de personalidad fría y media arrogante, por lo menos no la insultó por ser "molesta" -según él-. Todo lo contrario, le había "confesado", por decirlo así, que le parecía interesante y ello deriva a querer conocerla más; al igual que ella quería conocerlo más a él.

Seguido de unos minutos entre que se prendía el aparato y se conectaba a internet, por fin logró ingresar a la llamativa página del chat. Ingresó su cuenta y su clave y buscó pacientemente al usuario **SasxUchx_avenger. **Lo encontró pero en estado "_Ausente"_, igualmente ella le habló. Si él estaba le contestaría y si no, lo haría luego.

.

**PinkxSak16: -**hola ;P-

Luego de 20 minutos, el famoso sonido que emitía la pc en señal de que alguien le había escrito se hizo presente y nuevamente sobresaltó a la pelirosa que enseguida expandió la ventana de conversación.

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**hmp, hola molestia-

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**no contesté antes porque no estaba, digo esto porque me parece que no notaste el "ausente"-

**PinkxSak16: -**hay no empiezes Sasuke, si lo vi pero te hable igual ya que tarde o temprano me contestarias asi que..como estas?-

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**bien, tu?-

**PinkxSak16: -**tambien xP-

-

Sakura intentaba buscar un tema interesante de conversación, pero parecía como si cuando más necesitara usar su cerebro, éste menos trabajaba. Así que optó por lo primero que se le vino a la mente al observar por la ventana de su habitación: el clima.

.

**PinkxSak16: -**viste que lindo que esta el dia?-

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**hmp, si-

**PinkxSak16: -**supongo que vas a salir! no todos los dias son lindos como los de hoy xP-

**PinkxSak16: -**por eso saldre con dos amigas a caminar jeje-

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**quieres salir conmigo?-

-

_"¿¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"_

_-  
_

**PinkxSak16: -**salir contigo? a caminar o que?-

.

El pelinegro sonrió de costado y ágilmente tecleó

.

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**hmp,lo decía en broma, pero podríamos salir a caminar algún día, no como una cita claro-

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**hoy no porque me reuniré con los de mi banda-

**PinkxSak16: -**banda? tienes una banda? wow! de que estilo?-

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**si. Nuestro estilo no esta definido aún-

**PinkxSak16: **-haa xP y como se llaman?-

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**Odd Sunset, oye me voy. Me vinieron a buscar, adiós **MOLESTIA-**

**-  
**

_14:28: SasxUchx_avenger se ha desconectado_

_._

_.  
_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-_**va-vaya, que m-manera extraña de c-conocerse, ¡s-sin o-ofender Sa-Sakura-chan!-**__ exclamó mi amiga peliazul mientras apretaba su ropa con fuerza debido al nerviosismo. Esta chica definitivamente necesita relajarse más, ¡ni que estuviera hablando con extraños!. En fin, ciertamente ella tenía algo de razón, esa manera de conocernos fue algo "superficial", pero todavía falta la otra parte..._

_-__**lo se...pero eso no fue todo lo que ocurrió aquél día, Hinata-**__ ella me observó algo extrañada -__**como había dicho antes, ese día me iba a juntar con dos amigas, Temari y Ten Ten, para salir a caminar. Luego de que hablé con Sasuke...me dirigí a la casa de Ten Ten para buscarla y de allí partimos al centro y nos encontramos a Temari. Ya luego de haber caminado unas varias cuadras, decidimos ir a la plaza principal...-**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

.

-**hey chicas primero pasemos por la tienda de la esquina a comprar algo para beber, ¿les parece?-** preguntó una acalorada rubia algo voluptuosa de oscuros ojos verdes mientras se abanicaba el rostro con una mano. Una pelirosa y otra castaña asintieron y se dirigieron a una tiendita que quedaba frente a la plaza principal de Konoha. Compraron unas bebidas y salieron. Mientras iban hablando y riendo alegremente, Sakura iba recorriendo con la mirada a las distintas personas que se dirigían a la plaza por si las reconocía... y fue entonces cuando lo _vio. _Sus ojos verdes captaron la figura de un muchacho alto, de espalda ancha y cabello oscuro cruzar la estrecha calle junto con otro muchacho no tan alto como él, de espalda ancha y de cabello rubio. Ambos llevaban los estuches de las guitarras colgando de sus hombros y caminaban velozmente hacia el interior de la plaza repleta de gente.

Extrañamente, su corazón comenzó a latir apresurado al darse cuenta de que aquél muchacho de cabellos negros era Sasuke, el muchacho de carácter frío que había conocido la noche anterior vía chat, y a su vez, se asombró al reconocer su capacidad para identificar a personas -que jamás en su vida había visto- con tan solo haber visto una mísera foto en un pequeño recuadro llamado _avatar_.

Sus amigas la observaron algo extrañadas por el evidente nerviosismo que la pelirosa emanaba, pero decidieron no preguntarle nada y prosiguieron con su camino hacia el dichoso lugar.

-**oh, ¡miren allá está Minako!**- exclamó la rubia a la vez que señalaba a una muchacha que estaba a lo lejos, sentada en el verde césped junto con un grupo de muchachos...donde casualmente dos de ellos -uno rubio y otro moreno- desenfundaban sus respectivas guitarras y se proponían a entonarlas. Sakura se paró en seco al verlos.

-**ese chico de allí-** señaló al moreno -** si no me equivoco es Sasuke, el chico del que les hablé hace rato- **Temari la observó sorprendida, pero luego su expresión cambió a una pícara. Ten Ten captó enseguida la mirada sugestiva que su rubia amiga le brindó luego y tratando de sonar lo mas natural posible, comentó

-**vayamos a saludar, ¿les parece Sakura, Temari?-** sonrió divertida al ver cómo el rostro de la pelirosa se deformaba al oír aquellas palabras. Conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que ella era demasiado vergonzosa en cuanto tema de chicos se trataba, así que decidió darle un empujoncito y llevarla hacia él, total no había nada que perder con intentarlo, ¿verdad?

.

Luego de 5 minutos de discusión en donde Sakura se rehusaba completamente en ir a saludar a la tal "Minako" y por consiguiente, a cierto muchacho de cabellos azabaches alegando con un "_creerá que lo estoy siguiendo_","_en vez de molestia me dirá acosadora";_ Temari y Ten Ten acabaron por arrastrarla hacia el lugar, literalmente.

Quedando a sólo 3 metros del grupito de Sasuke, la rubia llamó a la "famosa" Minako, que enseguida se levantó y se acercó al trío de muchachas con una gran sonrisa amistosa bajo la mirada de todos los varones presentes, excepto la del pelinegro que yacía de espaldas al grupo de muchachas.

Inmediatamente, aquél rubio que acompañaba a Sasuke se levantó y se dirigió sonriente hacia el cuarteto de chicas y dirigiéndose a una en particular, saludó

-**¡Hello, hello! Tú eres Sakura-chan, ¿verdad?**- la aludida lo miró algo extrañada y asintió. El rubio sonrió aún más y se presentó -**yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, ¡el mejor baterista de toda la ciudad, dattebayo!**- ella sólo lo observó algo confundida, ¿cómo era que sabía su nombre? ¡Ella jamás lo había visto en su vida!. O acaso no será él el que...

-**oh Naruto ¿ya la conocías?-** preguntó la castaña de cabello lacio y corto, observando al aludido y a la pelirosa con sus grandes y curiosos ojos celestes.

.

Y fue entonces cuando el pelinegro volvió a la realidad -por así decirlo- y volteó al notar que los demás muchachos observaban con ojos interesados a "algo" o "alguien" por sobre su hombro.

_"¿hmp? Esa chica no es..."_ pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su rubio amigo que lo llamó junto a los demás para que se presentaran con las muchachas

.

-**qué problemático, tan cómodo que estaba aquí en el pasto-** rezongó un muchacho de coleta mientras se estiraba con pereza y se dirigía hacia el grupito con desgana.

**-este Shikamaru es demasiado **_**problemático**_- se burló un muchacho castaño de extrañas marcas rojas en sus mejillas mientras se incorporaba al igual que Sasuke y los demás que los acompañaban -**además esas chicas son lindas, ¿verdad Sasuke? ¡Seguramente le habrás echado el ojo a la rubia esa!-** el aludido sólo emitió un "hmp" como respuesta. Tenía razón, era bastante linda pero...

.

El castaño rió -**es la más linda en mi opinión, aunque claro está que mi Minako es todavía más linda, ¡de eso no cabe duda!-** volvió a reír y sin más ni menos, corrió hacia el gentío, abrazó a la castaña de cabello corto por detrás y le regaló un suave beso en la mejilla que la hizo sonrojar. Sasuke suspiró y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su jean oscuro, se encaminó a paso lento hacia allí.

Y fue cuando la vio. Definitivamente _era_ ella, la muchacha de brillantes ojos verdes, dueña de una amplia frente y extraño cabello rosa.

.

Sin duda alguna, era la _molestia_ en persona.

.

.

* * *

N/A: so? que les parecio? xP espero que m haya quedado bien e_e xD ahora podre descansar en paz jaja

Agradezco a **Master_Hela_Shadow** y a **setsuna17** por haberme dejado reviews ^^ fueron dos pero no importa :D gracias n_n xD y obviamente a Maqi que ella siempre m da su opinion y m ayuda e inspira XD

.

Recibo de todo eh xD desde buenos comentarios hasta Deidarines inflables(? xD

.

En fin, hasta el prox capi ^^

.

Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! SI lo sé, me tardé DEMASIADO e.e! pero sepan perdonarme(?, tuve demasiados problemillas, principalmente con la pc que se me había muerto una semana entera y viví deprimida con la idea de que mi historia se había borrado, pero por suerte pudieron salvarme el disco rígido -va, mas bien mis carpetas xq todo lo demas se borro u_u- y después me deprimí aún mas con el tema del cochino colegio que sinceramente me HARTA xD

Pero finalmente, ayer a las 11 de la noche terminé de escribir este capítulo que tanto me costó e_e! xD encima tenía que estudiar para un exámen de psicología que tuve hoy, pero nunca lo hize jajaja. En fin, no lo abandoné y eso es lo importante(?

_**DISCLAIMER ON: **_Naruto NO me pertenece, sino tantas cosas pasarían...(?

* * *

_**Capítulo III**_

_**"Demasiado rápido"**_

.

.

_Sin duda alguna, era la __molestia__ en persona._

_._

_._

-**¡Sakura mira! el muchacho ese viene hacia aquí, ¿lo saludarás?-** susurró pícaramente cierta castaña a la pelirosa que ya había olvidado -literalmente- de cómo respirar debido a los nervios que la sucumbían en su interior. Sin contestar, volteó hacia su derecha y sus piernas flaquearon al ver a cierto pelinegro de gran estatura acercarse al grupo con las manos en los bolsillos, caminando lenta y tranquilamente con el sol brillando a sus espaldas, dándole un toque especial a sus cabellos azabaches.

-**oe, **_**Sasuke**_- _"entonces...¡realmente es él!"_ pensó Sakura al reconocer aquél nombre -**mira ¡es Sakura-chan!**- el rubio hiperactivo señaló a la pelirosa que enseguida se tensó -**la de anoche ¿recuerdas?**-. Todos los presentes voltearon para ver a la "de anoche" con sorpresa y curiosidad. Cabe destacar que el sonrojo de Sakura no se hizo esperar y la incomodidad del pelinegro tampoco, al mismo tiempo que Temari y Ten Ten reían por lo bajo al notar que los recién conocidos habían malinterpretado las palabras de Naruto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; ya se encontraban rodeando a Sasuke y a Sakura con miradas entre acusadoras y pícaras.

-¡**Sasuke winner!- **gritó el castaño de marcas rojas -**¿por qué no nos habías dicho nada?, ¡hombre, eres cruel!**- refunfuñó mientras palmeaba con firmeza la espalda del ya indignado pelinegro. Por otra parte, un muchacho de cabello corto negro y de cejas bastante pobladas lloriqueaba detrás de un árbol, murmurando cosas como _"no es justo, Sasuke-kun siempre se lleva a las chicas más lindas"_, "_¿Qué tiene __**él**__ que no tenga __**yo**__?"_, etc. El muchacho de la coleta que lo observaba a lo lejos, bufó desganado y se recostó en el pasto tras prender su tercer cigarro en el día. _"qué patético que es ese Lee, demasiado problemático; por eso las mujeres no le dan ni la hora"._

Minako se acercó a Sasuke aún sorprendida, éste la observó con el ceño fruncido pero ella hizo caso omiso y le preguntó

-**Sasuke no era que tú...**- pero fue interrumpida por un grito.

-¡**ENTENDIERON TODO MAL DATTEBAYO!-** los ojos de los presentes se posaron en el rubio que se había subido a una rama caída para que todos lo oyeran con claridad -**el Teme no estuvo con Sakura-chan anoche**- la ojiverde suspiró aliviada, por fin se aclararían las cosas -**fui yo**- y sonrió de manera triunfal, descolocando a todos por unos segundos.

-**¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- **gritaron, segundos después, todos al unísono incluido Sasuke. La pelirosa frunció el ceño molesta y estuvo a punto de dirigirse hacia el rubio para reclamarle, pero sus amigas la detuvieron tomándole los brazos, a sabiendas de lo que era capaz de hacer su amiga cuando se enojaba demasiado.

-**¿¿QUÉ HAS DICHO IMBÉCIL??**- si, Temari y Ten Ten le habían tomado los brazos, pero no le habían tapado la boca. Pequeño error. La ahora profunda voz recargada de enojo de la pelirosa hizo que el rubio comenzara a sudar frío y que su dormido instinto de supervivencia masculina le avisara de que no le convenía molestar demasiado a esa muchacha si no quería morir joven y sin hijos. Así que aclaró su garganta lo más que pudo y les dijo a los demás que sólo era una broma, una mala broma...

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Después de media hora, Kiba y Minako habían convencido a los demás para ir al Konoha-LiverPool -que no quedaba demasiado lejos de la plaza-, para refugiarse del inesperado viento frío que se había levantado en la ciudad, sorprendiendo a todos sus habitantes que habían salido a disfrutar del buen clima y sol. Todos aceptaron ir, incluida Sakura que había vuelto a su estado inicial de "timidez" luego de aclarada la "pequeña" confusión.

Al llegar, los muchachos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la última mesa de pool y eligieron sus equipos; mientras que las muchachas se acomodaban en los taburetes frente a la mesa elegida y hacían el papel de "público".

-**¡¡VAMOS KIBITA MI AMOR!! DEMUÉSTRALES A TODOS QUE TAMBIÉN ERES UNA BESTIA EN EL POOL!!-** animaba Minako con el puño en alto al castaño que sólo sonreía arrogante. Sakura, Temari y Ten Ten la observaron un poco extrañadas y con algo de disimulo se alejaron de ella con taburete y todo.

-**¡bien! ¡Comenzemos dattebayo!**- gritó Naruto con emoción y se dispusieron a jugar. Minako comenzó de nuevo con sus gritos de animadora y las chicas observaban curiosas a los recién conocidos que empezaron a jugar con cierto grado de competividad.

De repente, la atmósfera del lugar se tornó densa y un aura oscura rodeó al rubio y al pelinegro que se observaban fijamente con la rivalidad escrita en sus ojos; y fue entonces cuando Kiba dio el primer golpe...

-**¡¡Kusoo!! ¡¡Maldita bola desviada!!**- refunfuñó el castaño mientras se cruzaba de brazos indignado -¡**Naruto espero que en la próxima ronda tires bien! ¡no debemos permitir que el cool de Sasuke y el nerd de Shikamaru nos ganen!-** los aludidos voltearon inmediatamente y acribillaron con la mirada al castaño. Las muchachas comenzaron a reír suavemente por el hecho mientras el pelinegro se colocaba en posición y se concentraba en la bola roja número 3.

.

"_hmp, si golpeo esta bola, es posible que se desvíe y golpeé a la 11 y no pase nada...Pero si la golpeo con presición y cuidado, entonces podría hacer el tiro perfecto: golpearía a la 4 que tocaría a la 13, luego a la 8 y punto para nosotros...hmp,lo intentaré"_

_.  
_

-**...!**-

Todos callaron al ver cómo el tiro que Sasuke había planeado se había echo realidad. Naruto frunció la boca en señal de disgusto, Lee se impresionó, Minako lo felicitó y Sakura se maravilló.

Realmente era un tiro difícil, la bola 4 y la bola 11 estaban demasiado juntas, tranquilamente la bola pudo haberse desviado y golpeado la 11 o simplemente pasar por el medio de las dos y chocar contra el borde de la mesa -si hubiera tirado un poco más fuerte- pero eso no ocurrió y ahora el equipo de Sasuke y Shino eran los primeros en ganar puntos.

-**hmn, buen tiro Sasuke, pero a ver si superas esto**- dicho esto, Shikamaru golpeó la bola 9 que dio directamente contra la 6, luego golpeó unas cuantas más y finalmente una de ellas entró en uno de los agujeros de la mesa, borrando momentáneamente la sonrisa arrogante que se había formado en el rostro del pelinegro momentos antes.

-**hmp-** fue todo lo que "dijo" y se apoyó en el borde de la mesa del frente con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. La pelirosa aprovechó para observarlo detenidamente, ya que ahora que él no la miraba podía estudiarlo con más calma. Pero él, sintiendo el peso de su mirada, volteó y posó sus oscuros ojos en ella; haciéndola voltear de inmediato y con el rostro completamente sonrojado. Sasuke la siguió observando unos segundos más, pero los gritos del chico con cejas pobladas lo obligaron a voltear nuevamente hacia el frente.

**-¡PREPÁRENSE AMIGOS! PORQUE YO, EL MÁS GUAPO DE TODOS, EL POSEEDOR DEL VERDADERO PODER DE LA JUVENTUD, ROCK LEE; ¡HARÉ EL MEJOR TIRO DE TODOS E IMPRESIONARÉ A SAKURA-SAN!-** la aludida sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina al oír aquellas palabras. Temari, Ten Ten y Minako rieron al notar aquello y volvieron su vista hacia el frente para observar a un Lee en una posición exagerada -bastante-, a sus extraños ojos entrecerrarse debido a la concentración y a su brazo derecho mover el taco hacia atrás y...

**-¡¡CRAK!!-**

Silencio. Un pesado silencio que no duró más de 2 minutos porque las risas comenzaron a resonar por todo el lugar. El tiro de Lee no sólo había fallado, sino que también la punta del taco se había partido al chocar contra la mesa -por emplear demasiada fuerza- y sólo había conseguido mover la bola unos 10 centímetros. Las risas eran tan fuertes y contagiosas que hasta el propio Lee comenzó a reírse de su pésimo tiro.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

El reloj de su habitación marcaba las 21:35 pm. Sakura salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y se sentó en el borde de su cama para colocarse los calcetines blancos con detalles rosas con mayor comodidad.

Al terminar de vestirse, se dirigió a la pc -que ya se encontraba prendida- y revisó por segunda vez -desde que había regresado a su hogar una hora antes- la lista de conectados de la super visitada página del chat.

Mentiría si dijera que ella no lo estaba buscando a _él, _pero le parecía tan vergonzoso habérselo encontrado en aquella plaza y que ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido a saludarlo y menos que menos acercarse a despedirlo; que si lo veía en esos momentos conectado era capaz de bloquearlo para que no le hablara -o en caso de Sasuke, que se le burlara-.

Oh! ¡Y cómo olvidar la pequeña escena de la confusión! Sus amigas tuvieron que detenerla para prevenir que el chico rubio saliera herido por alguno de sus golpes pero igualmente ella lo insultó..."_Demonios, ¡quedé como una loca tímida bipolar!"_ pensó avergonzada a más no poder.

De pronto, aquél sonido bastante conocido por ella la sobresaltó y fue entonces cuando temió lo peor...

.

**SasxUchx_avenger: **-molestia bipolar-

.

"¡_MALDICIÓN LO SABÍA!, estúpido arrogante!"_

**SasxUchx_avenger:** -sabía que algo raro había en ti. Resultaste ser bipolar ja-

.

La pelirosa frunció el ceño molesta y tecleó

.

**PinkxSak16: **-y tu resultaste ser mas arrogante de lo que creia, baka!-

.

**SasxUchx_avenger: **-hmp, por lo menos no sigo a las personas-

.

**SasxUchx_avenger: **-y menos si es alguien que sólo conocí el día anterior por chat-

.

**"**_**Muy bonito de cara, también de cuerpo ¡pero de cerebro no!"**_, chilló la inner levemente molesta.

**PinkxSak16: **-seras creido! yo no te segui querido Sasuke, y por si no lo sabias la plaza es publica!-

.

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**hmp, que patética tu excusa. En fin, igualmente eres una molestia bipolar-

.

Un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo izquierdo de la pelirosa. Tan avergonzada que se encontraba momentos antes...ahora sólo quería ahorcar -literalmente...-al pelinegro que no hacía otra cosa más que burlarse de ella.

.

**PinkxSak16: -**...si lo que digas. Oye y al final ese chico rubio era el que se había echo pasar por ti ayer?-

.

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**si-

.

**PinkxSak16: -**oh, y te dijo por que?-

.

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**hmm, no-

.

**PinkxSak16: -**y por que dijo eso de que estuvo conmigo anoche?

.

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**hmp, no lo sé-

.

Ahora el tic nervioso se trasladó al ojo derecho. _"¡El bipolar aquí es él! ¡Primero que se burla de mí y ahora se le da por volverse antisocial como ayer! ¡¿Quién entiende a este chico?!"_

Tal y como el día anterior, intentó buscar un tema "interesante" de conversación; aunque aquello parecía ser difícil con Sasuke Uchiha como receptor. Pensó y pensó, hasta que recordó que antes de irse del pool, el tal Naruto la había invitado a un mini recital que darían al día siguiente junto con otras 2 bandas en el Instituto 17-K, con motivo de recibir a las candidatas para Reina de la Primavera '08 de los demás institutos públicos y privados. Ella había aceptado ir con interés, ansiosa por escuchar a la banda de Sasuke, Odd Sunset; y también a una de las bandas más reclamadas de la ciudad: Fear To Akatsuki.

.

**PinkxSak16: -**nee Sasuke, no te molesta que tu amigo me haya invitado al recital de mañana, no?-

.

**PinkxSak16: -**porque luego no quiero quejas de "hmp antes me seguias ahora me acosas hmp, hmp" o algo por el estilo-

-

15 minutos después...

.

**PinkxSak16: -**....?-

.

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**hmp, que molesta-

.

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**no, no me molesta porque yo le dí la idea-

.

_"¡¿EHH?!". _Sakura quedó asombrada por unos cuantos segundos y luego reaccionó.

**PinkxSak16: -**como que tu le diste la idea? o sea que tu le dijiste que me invitara?-

.

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**hmp-

.

_"¿A eso lo tengo que tomar como un "sí"?"_

**PinkxSak16: -**...por que?-

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera él sabía a la perfección por qué le había dicho a su amigo Naruto que invitase a la ojiverde, pero lo hecho; hecho estaba. Además, sólo le interesaba. Nada serio. Sólo le llamaba la atención el modo que tenía para dirigirse hacia él -a pesar de que cuando se encontró con ella en persona ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra-, ya que usualmente; las mujeres solían tratarlo cual rey de Inglaterra: lo alababan constantemente, le mandaban fotos en ropa interior -algunas más atrevidas ni ropa interior llevaban- y demás cosas que muy pocas veces el moreno tomaba en cuenta. (n/a: yo pienso q muchas veces e_e[? xD Sasukito picaron e.e xD)

Sinceramente, el ya se encontraba hastiado de todo aquello; así que sin más vueltas tecleó:

.

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**no me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces, Sakura-

.

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**y creo que ayer te lo expliqué bastante claro-

.

_22:03: PinkxSak16 se ha desconectado.-_

_-_

-**me dejo... hablando solo-** murmuró el pelinegro mientras fruncía aún más el ceño notablemente molesto. Y es porque nadie dejaba hablando **solo** a Uchiha Sasuke y mucho menos una _chica_, a pesar de que ésta no era como todas las demás... Pero aún así, aquello no era una excusa. ¿Por qué se habría ido? ¿Acaso...? _"¡Tsk! Tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar. Como por ejemplo, mañana tocamos y necesito descansar bien"_.

.

-**Sasuke-**_chan_**-** una voz bastante conocida para él lo hizo molestar aún más. Volteó hacia la puerta clavando la mirada en el muchacho alto de cabellera larga y negra -recogida en una coleta baja- que entraba a su habitación con su móvil último modelo en la mano derecha. Sasuke alzó una ceja interrogante.

-**¿qué sucede,** _Itachin_**?-** el aludido frunció levemente el entrecejo, pero luego sonrió y mientras le entregaba el aparato a su hermano menor, le contestó:

-**dejaste tu celular sobre la mesa de la cocina y al parecer te estuvieron llamando. Esos tonos que le pones a tus contactos son de lo peor Sasuke, ¡a ver si los cambias!-** dicho esto, golpeó levemente la frente del menor con el dedo índice con una sonrisa burlona y se retiró con rapidez bajo sus fríos y oscuros ojos entrecerrados.

El pelinegro bufó y luego de haber revisado su teléfono, descubrió un particular mensaje de voz que hizo que su rostro se contrajera en una mueca de total disgusto e irritación.

-_"¡Sasuke-kun! Soy Ino ¿Cómo estás? Te he estado llamando pero al parecer estás ocupado. No importa, solamente llamaba para saludarte y para que no te olvides... ¡de que mañana es mi cumpleaños! Y quiero que me dediques una canción, ¿siiiiiiiiiiiiiii? Si no es mucho pedir, claro está jeje. Bueno, saludos a todos los chicos. Nos vemos mañana, ¡futuro ex esposo! ¡Besitos!"-_

Era increíble cómo tan sólo 3 personas sin ningún tipo de vínculo entre ellas, podían arruinarle la noche y ponerlo de un insoportable mal humor que ni él mismo se soportaba.

Increíble, pero cierto.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

_6 de septiembre.-_

_21:45 pm.-_

_.  
_

-**Umm, ¿qué me puedo poner?-** se preguntó la pelirosa mientras observaba su cajón lleno de ropa de diferentes tonalidades de violeta, negro, rojo y blanco. No eran demasiadas las opciones que tenía en base al color, lo sabía. Así que cerró los ojos y extendió una mano hacia la ropa y tomó lo primero que tocó. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio que en su mano tenía una camiseta roja con un pequeño lazo del mismo color en la terminación del escote -que creía innecesario porque no tenía demasiado para mostrar- sonrió de satisfacción, ya que era una de sus prendas favoritas.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Sakura ya se encontraba completamente vestida: camiseta roja, pantalón negro con rayitas rosas suaves, zapatillas converse negras y una camperita blanca de algodón que se colocó encima de la camiseta por si llegaba a refrescar más tarde.

Comenzó a cepillar su largo y sedoso cabello rosa mientras una no tan extraña sensación se adueñaba de su cuerpo. _"Ahí vamos de nuevo con los benditos nervios";_ pensó mientras fruncía levemente el ceño. ¿La razón? Simple. La noche anterior, cuando Sasuke le había dicho algo sobre que no le gustaba repetir las cosas dos veces y blabla, tanto la luz de su casa como la de sus vecinos se fue instantáneamente, dejando a la pelirosa estupefacta frente al monitor apagado y sumida en una oscuridad en la que sólo la tenue luz de la luna lograba brillar.

Suspiró suavemente tratando de disipar sus nervios, pero fue en vano. Estaba completamente nerviosa, y no sólo por la posible mala reacción del pelinegro ante su repentina ida del chat, sino a que si habia sido correcto haber aceptado aquella invitación. ¿Estuvo bien, a pesar de que sólo comenzó a hablar con él un día antes?

**"**_**Demonios Sakura, te haces demasiado la cabeza. Igualmente si él no te hubiera invitado hubiéramos ido igual, ¿no crees?"**_

Bufó resignada. Su inner tenía razón, ella hubiera ido igual porque también tocarían los Fear To Akatsuki y le gustaba demasiado aquella banda como para perderse alguno de sus recitales.

Así que terminó de cepillarse su extraño cabello rosa y llamó a TenTen para que la acompañara, no quería lidiar con tanta gente desconocida ella sola y muchos menos, con _él._

_.  
_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

_22:15 p.m.-_

_.  
_

El Instituto 17-K estaba atestado de gente, mayoritariamente de jóvenes con un particular estilo de ropa. Sakura y TenTen se sintieron incómodas al ver, tanto a chicos como chicas, vestidos con colores oscuros, cadenas y demás accesorios que dejaba claro que eran fans de la banda de las nubecitas rojas -como llamaban ellas-: Fear To Akatsuki.

Tragaron saliva forzosamente y caminaron rápidamente hacia el puesto de entradas. Cada una pagó la suya y entraron al gran gimnasio del lugar buscando con la mirada a alguno de aquellos muchachos que habían conocido la tarde anterior.

Recorrieron el lugar bajo la mirada de varios muchachos y muchachas que se fijaban especialmente en Sakura, cuyo color de cabello no pasaba desapercibido a pesar de las bajas luces de distintos colores que se estaban proyectando a lo largo del gimnasio, incomodándola mucho más de lo que ya se encontraba inicialmente.

Finalmente, Ten Ten con su visión aguda localizó al rubio hiperactivo hablando animadamente con una muchacha rubia de cabello largo que se encontraba muy apegada al pelinegro, casi a punto de abrazarlo.

La castaña frunció el ceño de inmediato, por alguna muy extraña razón, aquella muchacha le dio _mala espina._

_.  
_

-**etto, allí están Sakura-** apuntó hacia el rubio y los demás algo dubitativa -**aunque están hablando con aquella chica, mejor no los molestemos y vayamos a otro lugar-**. La ojiverde observó a la rubia que ahora si abrazaba a Sasuke, pero este trataba de sacársela de encima retirándole los brazos con delicadeza, y así sucesivamente.

De repente, un pequeño escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo sorprendiéndola en el acto. ¿Qué le había pasado? No será que...No, no podía ser. Simplemente NO.

.

-**OH! SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VINISTE! AQUÍ, AQUÍ! VEN CON NOSOTROS DATTEBAYO!!!-** Ten Ten y Sakura se paralizaron por el escandaloso grito del rubio alegre que alzaba una mano en señal de saludo. Sakura suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse y junto con la castaña que aún se encontraba algo tensa, se acercaron al trío.

.

**-Sakura-chan, creí que no vendrías jeje-** sonrió el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca algo nervioso, todavía no olvidaba el temor que le produjo su voz y actitud la tarde anterior. De verdad que daba bastante miedo cuando se enojaba. Sasuke alejó por decimoquinta vez a la rubia y enfocó su vista negra en la ojiverde que sonreía con cierto nerviosismo. La rubia notó aquello y enseguida escaneó con la mirada a la pelirosa. _"¿Y ésta quién es? ¿De dónde salió?"_, pensaba mientras reía interiormente al notar su amplia frente y su escaso busto, todo lo contrario a ella. Pero luego se enderezó seria. Observó a Sasuke, a _su_ Sasuke observándola fijamente como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, luego volteó y observó a la _pelo chicle _sonrojarse y desviar su mirada hacia Naruto que le contaba una que otra estupidez. Sus brillantes ojos azules centellaron furiosos, ¿acaso aquella recién llegada quería sacarle a SU Sasuke? ¿Esa? ¿En su cumpleaños? Ella no lo iba a permitir, no señor; no iba a perder contra una frentona sin pecho y con un horrible cabello rosa chicle; se quedaría con aquél pelinegro que tanto le gustaba como que se llamaba **Ino Yamanaka.**

.**  
**

**-Ino! ¿Puedes venir un momento?-** exclamó una muchacha de cabello corto negro que la llamaba ansiosamente. La aludida masculló una maldición, ya que no quería dejar sola a Sasuke con la frentona, pero la insistente mirada de su amiga la venció. Se disculpó con Sasuke y Naruto, ignorando completamente a la pelirosa y a la castaña que la miraba con mala cara y se dirigió hacia donde la llamaban.

.

-**oe, Naruto ven y ayúdame con la batería-** llamó Kiba que al notar a las recién llegadas, hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo. Las muchachas sonrieron y le devolvieron el saludo, mientras el rubio se alejaba del ahora trío y se perdía detrás del escenario.

.

A pesar de que la música de fondo sonaba bastante fuerte, un silencio de lo más incómodo se expandió entre los tres. Sasuke no sabía qué demonios hacía allí con ellas, Sakura no sabía qué hacer y/o decir; y Ten Ten se sentía mal tercio. Así que para escapar de aquella incómoda situación, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

.

-**etto... ¡Sakura voy al baño ya vuelvo!-** y con suma rapidez se alejó de su amiga y del pelinegro. Si antes Sakura estaba nerviosa, ahora lo estaba MUCHO más. Y más nerviosa la ponían aquellos profundos ojos negros que nuevamente se posaban en ella, luego de desviarse hacia la castaña que había escapado -cobardemente- de la situación.

.

_"¡Ten Ten traidora!"_

_.  
_

**-me dejaste hablando solo ayer, Sakura-** expresó, luego de unos largos minutos de silencio, mientras entrecerraba los ojos levemente. Se sentía algo extraño estando frente a ella y solos, a pesar de que estaban rodeados de otras personas. Y como a él no se le daba mucho por conversar, decidió sacar el tema que tanto lo había echo molestar la noche anterior. Ahora no tendría escapatoria alguna, la tenía frente a él en vivo y en directo.

Sakura sintió otra vez aquél extraño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, pero lo ignoró e inspiró la suficiente cantidad de oxígeno para poder contestarle sin titubeos. Su voz y su presencia le intimidaban demasiado.

.

**-lo siento Sasuke, es que se había ido la luz en mi barrio y no volvió hasta las 1 de la mañana y yo ya me había ido a descansar-** explicó la pelirosa algo rápido para su gusto y luego sonrió, tanto para tranquilizarse como para despejar aquella incómoda atmósfera que se había creado momentos antes.

En cambio, el pelinegro no sonrió. Simplemente gesticuló un "hmp" y sin que él mismo se diera cuenta, levantó la mano derecha hacia su dirección y le golpeó la gran frente con el dedo índice, tal cual como lo hacía su hermano con él.

.

**-o-oye...!- **exclamó Sakura roja de la vergüenza mientras se tocaba la frente. ¿De dónde había salido aquella repentina confianza?

.

**-hmp, deberías ir a saludar a los demás, a Minako no le gusta que la ignoren-** dicho esto, volteó y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del escenario, no sin antes gritarle un "_después hablamos, molestia"_ que hizo que Ino y sus amigas voltearan asombradas

hacia la pelirosa que había reaccionado igual o peor que ellas.

.

_"Definitivamente, Sasuke es __bipolar__"_

-.

Luego de que Ten Ten volviera del baño y se unieran al grupo de Minako, 30 minutos pasaron y finalmente el presentador de las bandas estaba listo con micrófono en mano, esperando pacientemente a que la gran multitud de gente se callara de una vez para poder dar lugar a la primera banda en tocar: Odd Sunset, la banda de Sasuke.

.

**-¡Sakura-san vayamos a primera fila!-** susurró al oído la ojiceleste.

**-¡pe-pero...!-**

**-¡ya empiezan!- **dicho esto,tomó la muñeca de la pelirosa y ante su desconcertada mirada, la arrastró sigilosamente hacia el frente del escenario, empujando a varios en el transcurso del recorrido y ganándose uno que otro insulto que restó importancia.

Sakura, Ten Ten y Minako se encontraban a tan sólo 8 metros del escenario, demasiado cerca para el gusto de la pelirosa que ya había divisado a Naruto haciendo diversas muecas de impaciencia hacia el presentador, que ya sintiendo las miradas asesinas de los 5 músicos -en especial de cierto pelinegro-, carraspeó sigilosamente y comenzó con su discurso

.

-**¡¡B-buenas noches a todos!! ¡¡Bienvenidos al gran Instituto 17-K!! ¡¡Esta noche es una noche muy especial, ya que varias muchachitas muy bonitas de distintos institutos públicos y privados, vinieron a competir por el apreciado título de Reina de la Primavera 2008!! Por favor, ¡¡demos un gran aplauso a las candidatas!!- **el hombre señaló hacia una larga escalera donde varias muchachas bien vestidas y arregladas saludaban con gracia hacia el público que aplaudía con fuerza -¡**Muy bien! Y ahora les presentaremos a una de las bandas que nos acompañarán esta noche -** _"por fin"_, pensó Sakura mientras recorría a los 5 muchachos con la mirada, no parecían para nada nerviosos - **estos 5 muchachos llevan tocando varios años, nunca se rindieron a pesar de que algunos les decían que nunca llegarían a tocar frente a un público, pero aquí están frente a nosotros señoras y señores! ¡¡Les presento a Odd Sunseeet!!-** La pelirosa quedó bastante sorprendida por aquellas palabras del presentador, ¿llevaban tocando varios años? ¿Cómo era que ella nunca antes los había escuchado nombrar?.

Los aplausos resonaban por todo el lugar y luego cesaron al ver que el castaño, Kiba, tomaba el micrófono y se presentaba. Sakura ladeó la cabeza hacia su derecha y observó con gracia cómo Minako sacaba una cámara digital y le daba la señal a su novio para que comenzaran.

Y entonces vio cómo Sasuke intercambiaba el lugar con Kiba y quedaba él frente al micrófono, mientras que preparaba el bajo. _"¿Acaso Sasuke canta y toca el bajo a la vez?"_

_.  
_

**-bien, la primera canción que tocaremos será The Right To Write Me Off*-** dicho esto, comenzó a cantar lenta y suavemente la introducción:

-_Can we make this last forever_

_With every word we're growing distant_

_And I feel as though I have to let you know...-_

_.  
_

El sonido de los instrumentos se complementaron y nuevamente la voz de Sasuke hacía acto de presencia

-_It's growing old to see us torn by every choice that I have made_

_In every instant you were right to write me off and move ahead_

_And I think I let you down, I throw it all away_

_I never meant to break it up or make you feel this way_

_It's getting colder through these walls that seem to thin to break us now_

_A perfect ending still in line though it seems our time is running out_

_And just a call from you would make this go away_

_I never felt this day would come, I'll never be the same...-_

La ojiverde sintió un cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo producto de la maravillosa voz del pelinegro. Nunca se habría podido imaginar que él, Sasuke Uchiha, el chico arrogante, bipolar y antisocial que había conocido hacía dos noches atrás; podría cantar y tocar de aquella manera. Era totalmente impresionante.

Notó enseguida que ella no era la única que se estaba deleitando con la voz del chico: vio a varias muchachas observarlo de manera _extraña _y cuchichearse entre ellas con notables sonrojos y sonrisas picaronas mientras que se empujaban entre ellas como niñas de 9 años que ven por primera vez a un chico "lindo". Frunció el ceño, ése era el tipo de chicas que al parecer Sasuke detestaba y se alegraba interiormente de no ser como ellas.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Los 5 muchachos habían tocado con verdadero sentimiento. Sakura había quedado totalmente maravillada con la banda, y cuando Sasuke acabó de entonar Letters to you*, ella aplaudió con todas sus fuerzas junto con el público -mayoritariamente femenino- que alababa al moreno de sobremanera. Minako estaba feliz porque había grabado sin problemas el recital completo y corrió velozmente hacia la parte trasera del escenario para buscar a su novio. Ten Ten sonrió y junto con la pelirosa, se dirigieron al mismo lugar para felicitar a los muchachos.

.

**-¡oigan realmente tocaron muy bien! ¡Tranquilamente superan a los Fear To Akatsuki!-** exclamó la castaña con sinceridad al llegar. Tanto Kiba, Shikamaru y Naruto miraron a la ojimarrón con sorpresa, mientras que Sasuke y el otro muchacho de extraños ojos perlados fruncieron el ceño algo indignados.

.

-**trata de no compararnos con ellos por favor...-** pidió amablemente el ojiperla que sin querer había echo ruborizar a Ten Ten con su profunda voz. Esta asintió a modo de disculpa, pero Sakura quería sacarse la duda.

.

-**pero por qu-**

**.  
**

**-Sasuke-kuuun!!-** el aludido suspiró molesto al reconocer aquella voz -**¡¡que hermosa voz que tienes!! No me canso de repetírtelo, ¡ustedes sí que son los mejores!-** dijo mientras abrazaba a cada uno de ellos con emoción y luego se detenía en Sasuke que, antes de que hiciera nada, éste la alejó imponiéndole una mano cerca de su rostro confundido.

.

-**no me molestes Ino, saldré a tomar un poco de aire puro-** dicho esto, tomó una chaqueta negra que había colgado cerca de la entrada del lugar y salió bajo las miradas de todos los presentes hacia el gimnasio.

.

-**nee Sakura-chan, ¿a ti también te gustó como tocamos 'ttebayo?-** preguntó el rubio cambiando súbitamente de tema. La rubia siguió con la mirada al pelinegro que se perdía entre la multitud de gente que se acercaba nuevamente al escenario ante la presencia de la siguiente banda. Frunció el ceño y sin decir nada, se retiró.

.

**-oh ¡y vaya que sí! me gustaron mucho sus canciones- **sonrió** - ¿quién las escribe?- **preguntó con curiosidad, aunque sospechaba seriamente del castaño enamorado.

.

**-¡¡que bueno dattebayo!! ah y las canciones las escribe el Teme; ¿verdad que parece imposible?-** rió burlón el rubio contagiando al resto de sus amigos que también comenzaron a reír. Sakura sonrió únicamente. Esas letras... Naruto tenía razón, no se imaginaba a Sasuke sentado bajo un árbol escribiendo canciones medianamente cursis, pero luego de verlo cantar y tocar el bajo al mismo tiempo, ya nada parecía imposible de imaginar con Sasuke Uchiha.

.

**-"¡Bueno señoras y señores! ¡Es hora de presentar a la siguiente banda! ¡Es una de las más aclamadas por la juventud de hoy en día, sus integrantes son los típicos chicos malos y rebeldes que nunca hacen lo que los otros le dicen! ¡Si señores! ¡Aquí están los Fear To Akatsuki!"-**

.

-**¡cierto que ahora les toca a ellos! Vayamos a ver- **expresó la ojiverde con emoción. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse junto a los demás para escuchar a los akatsuki que ya habían comenzado a tocar -si sus oídos no le fallaban, el tema era The Guillotine Part II*- su móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo revisó y vio que la llamada provenía de su hogar.

Maldijo por dentro, se había olvidado por completo de que no podía quedarse demasiado tarde esa noche ya que al día siguiente tenían que hacer trámites con sus padres y ellos le habían dejado bastante claro de que no querían un zombie de compañía. El móvil seguía sonando pero ella no quería contestar, quería por lo menos terminar de escuchar ese tema que aquél pelinaranja llamado Pein interpretaba con energía y motivación, pero las llamadas siguieron -a pesar de que ella las cortaba-; cosa que terminó por molestar a la pelirosa y les avisó a los demás de que ya se tenía que ir.

.

-**oh lo siento Sakura-san, ¿ya tienes cómo irte?-** preguntó Minako algo apenada por la repentina ida de la ojiverde.

Ésta negó con la cabeza -**no, pero no se preocupen me puedo ir caminando, con mis super auriculares todo es posible-** exclamó con una gran sonrisa a la vez que sacaba un par de auriculares del bolsillo más pequeño de su bolsito negro. Todos la observaron algo...extrañados. Una chica joven no podía irse así como así de noche -eran como las 00:15 por ahí-, sola y mucho menos con los auriculares puestos. ¿Y si alguien la seguía y ella no lograba escuchar sus pasos?. No quisieron imaginar lo que le podría llegar a ocurrir a la recién conocida muchacha que tan bien les había caído.

.

-**estás loca mujer, pídele a Sasuke que te lleve en su auto- **Sakura borró su sonrisa de inmediato. "¡¡_NI EN CHISTE LE PIDO QUE ME LLEVE!! ¿Y SI ES DE ÉSOS QUE TE DICEN LLEVAR A TU CASA PERO EN REALIDAD TE LLEVAN A OTRO LADO? AHI NO, MALDITA LA HORA EN QUE A MI PADRE SE LE ROMPIÓ EL MOTOR DEL AUTO" _pensó-**nosotros te acompañaríamos, pero el viejo ese- **el castaño señaló al presentador -**nos pidió que no nos fuéramos todavía porque quiere tomarnos una foto junto con los Feos to Akatsuki- **los demás rieron al escuchar aquello -**asi que ve y pregúntale al winner, Sakura-**

**.  
**

**-Sakura-chan, no te preocupes el Teme no es de "aquellos"...creo-** el rubio al notar la repentina palidez en el rostro de su nueva amiga, rió con ganas. Ella al darse cuenta de que era una broma, se sonrojó involuntariamente.

.

_**"Ya quisieras que fuera de **_**aquellos, **_**Sakura picarona"**_ murmuró su inner con perversidad. La pelirosa un poco sonrosada, la ignoró por completo y suspiró, no le parecía bien pedirle a un muchacho que hacía muy poco había conocido que la llevara a su casa como si fuera algo de todos los días. Definitivamente, se iría caminando.

.

**-bien bien, ya me voy. ¿Tú Ten Ten te quedas?-** la castaña asintió cabizbaja. No le gustaba que su amiga se tuviera que ir tan rápido, pero ella vivía aún más lejos que la pelirosa y sus padres en ese momento estaban en una de sus cenas con amigos y dijeron que irían a buscarla alrededor de las 1 a.m -**okey, entonces nos vemos mañana. ¡Cuídense chicos!-** se despidió la pelirosa y se encaminó a través de toda la multitud de gente que saltaba, gritaba y cantaba a la par con los muchachos de la banda.

Volteó hacia el escenario con cara de perrito mojado, sólo había podido escucharlos en vivo en dos ocasiones y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ellos y felicitarlos por la buena música que hacían. Bufó totalmente desganada y prosiguió con su intento de salir viva y completa de aquél lugar, cuando sin querer se había chocado con la ancha espalda de un muchacho alto de cabello largo negro atado en una coleta, que peculiarmente vestía la misma camiseta negra con nubes rojas que aquellos muchachos de la banda.

Éste volteó y sus ojos verdes se abrieron de la impresión.

.

-**¿S-Sasuke?-** murmuró confudida. El moreno la observó extrañado y luego negó sonriendo, mostrando sus brillantes y perfectos dientes blancos en el acto.

.

-**soy el hermano mayor, Itachi-** la pelirosa entonces comprendió. No lo había notado pero ahora que una luz amarillenta iluminaba de lleno el rostro del moreno, había visto un par de marcas en sus mejillas -cosa que Sasuke no tenía-, pero fuera de eso; Itachi era una copia exacta de Sasuke, o mejor dicho, Sasuke era una copia exacta de Itachi. **-¿eres una amiga de él?-**

.**  
**

**-eh, sí-** dudó de su respuesta. A un par de charlas vía chat no lo consideraba _amistad_ -**Me llamo Sakura-** y entonces su móvil comenzó a sonar nuevamente. Frunció el ceño, cosa que el moreno notó y sonrió.

.

-**¿tienes que irte?-** preguntó curioso. Ella asintió -**entonces pídele a mi hermano que te lleve, es peligroso que una muchacha como tú ande por ahí a estas horas. Búscalo-** Sakura se sonrojó, otro más en la lista de "Que te lleve Sasuke" ¡y para colmo era su hermano!

.

-**s-si lo haré, ahora si me disculpa Itachi-san me iré-** el aludido asintió **-¡adiós!-.**

Buscó con la mirada alguna posible vía de escape y cuando pensó que no le quedaba otra que comenzar a empujar, vio un pequeño camino libre entre dos filas de muchachos y sin pensarlo dos veces se escabulló, para luego finalmente salir hacia el exterior completamente exhausta.

Y nuevamente su celular sonó. Esta vez atendió y alejó precavidamente el móvil de su oreja, a sabiendas de que su madre posiblemente le gritaría por no haberla atendido las veces anteriores. Y así fue.

.

**-**_Haruno Sakura quiero que YA regreses a casa ¿me oíste?-_

_.  
_

-**si mama, estoy yendo-** dijo avergonzada, comenzando a caminar hacia el gran portón del Instituto con pasos rápidos.

.

-_¿caminando? ¡Sakura por Dios! ¿No tienes a alguien que te pueda traer?-_ la aludida resopló. Sabía que le preguntaría eso.

.

-**eh no madre, pero no te preocupes llegaré rápido. Además tú sabes que me gusta caminar-** atravesó el portón y cuando dobló hacia la izquierda, se topó con Sasuke que la observó con una ceja enarcada. Ella sintió un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, producto del pequeño susto que le había propinado el pelinegro por su repentina aparición.

.

**-dile que yo te llevaré-** murmuró el ojinegro sorprendiendo a Sakura. Ella negó con la cabeza y le susurró un "no gracias", pero éste hizo caso omiso y haciendo una rápida maniobra, le sacó el móvil de las manos con una sonrisa arrogante.

.

-_¿eh? ¿y esa voz? ¿Sakura sigues ahí?-_

.

-**no se preocupe señora, llevaré a su hija ahora mismo a su casa-** y sin más, cortó la conversación.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

"_me siento algo incómoda, es la primera vez que estoy sola con un chico en un auto, ¡y para colmo es de noche!"_ pensaba Sakura mientras se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior. Había aceptado a regañadientes el ofrecimiento de Sasuke a pesar de que se había rehusado muchas veces, todo por llegar lo más pronto posible a su hogar y así evitarse los regaños de su madre.

En definitiva, allí estaba ella junto a él, solos en su auto mirando las vacías calles de la ciudad pasar frente a sus ojos cual diapositiva. El manejaba bastante rápido para su gusto, pero lo hallaba completamente concentrado, con su mirada oscura fija en la calle y en los semáforos. Por lo menos, parecía que no moriría aquella noche en un accidente automovilístico y eso la tranquilizó, o por lo menos eso quiso intentar.

Luego de 15 minutos de viaje, Sakura divisó la entrada de su casa y se relajó, ya no cabía duda de que el chico no era ningún tipo de secuestrador ni nada parecido. Sasuke estacionó una cuadra antes por mera precaución -ejem, padre, ejem- y cuando detuvo el motor, se volteó hacia la pelirosa por primera vez luego de haber subido al vehículo. Sabía que la situación actual era algo incómoda, ya de por sí le resultó extraño haberse ofrecido para llevarla a su casa cuando ni siquiera era una amiga -o alguna de sus chicas en su defecto...

Sakura sintió que sus nervios hacían acto de presencia y se instalaban tanto en sus ya sonrojadas mejillas como en la boca del estómago.

.

-**e-etto, gracias por traerme Sasuke-**_kun_- agradeció e inmediatamente se tapó la boca con la mano. Notó cómo ahora sus mejillas ardían con fuerza al observar la pequeña, muy pequeña mueca de sorpresa que se dibujó en el rostro del pelinegro tras escucharla pronunciar su nombre con aquél sufijo que ella casi no empleaba.

.

**-hmp, de nada-** contestó serio y luego agregó -**molestia bipolar-**.

.

Sakura estuvo a punto de replicarle pero el ya fastidioso sonido de su móvil la interrumpió.

.

-**mamá Y-A V-O-Y-** y cortó irritada. El pelinegro la observaba interesado, le resultaba muy cómico que se sonrojara, para que luego en una fracción de segundo, se molestara tanto y levantara la voz. Ciertamente, aunque le costaba un poco admitir, le parecía bastante bonita...si hasta lo había llamado con el _-kun _que tanto detestaba -pero que lamentablemente Ino no dejaba ni dejaría de usar con su nombre- y su única reacción fue de sorpresa. Y ahora que se ponía a pensar, ella anteriormente no lo había llamado con el molesto sufijo, ¿se le habría escapado?

.

-**esto, será mejor que me vaya antes de que a mi querida madre le de un ataque o algo-** comentó sarcástica -**adiós, Sasuke-k- eh Sasuke-** se autocorrigió al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de decir "-kun" nuevamente. ¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso era por la situación, el lugar, la hora, el cansancio, los nervios? O...

.

-**hmp, nos hablamos **_**Sakura**_**-** la muchacha se colocó aún más nerviosa y roja al escuchar su nombre con un tono algo..._sensual_ y producto de ello, manoteó torpemente la pequeña manija de la puerta y la abrió, tropezándose con una pequeña piedra que había en su camino al salir. Sasuke rió (n/a: OMFG!) por lo bajo y luego de que la pobre muchacha cerrara la puerta con la vergüenza escrita en sus ojos, prendió el motor, arrancó y se perdió velozmente en la profundidad de la estrecha y oscura calle.

.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

.

_-__**y entonces aquella noche no pude dormir, pensando una y otra vez en Sasuke. No me lo podía sacar de la cabeza y no podía comprender el por qué si ni siquiera lo conocía...-**__ expliqué, recordando con nostalgia aquella noche en la que muchas cosas habían cambiado con respecto a mis -en aquél momento- nuevos amigos, a mi -ex- rival, al encuentro casual con su hermano mayor, Itachi y a mis sentimientos hacia él. Ino bajó la mirada, sabía que le molestaba que le recordara aquella noche, porque según ella no había actuado como una muchacha de su edad y eso la mortificaba por dentro, así que suspiré por centésima vez y proseguí -__**pero luego de pensarlo mucho, al final lo reconocí: había comenzado a sentir algo por él y eso me aterraba. ¡Era la segunda vez que lo veía en persona y yo ya sentía algo! No lo quería creer, ¡había sido demasiado pronto!- **__Hinata me miró sorprendida, y vaya que lo estaba -__**y entonces supe que si sentía algo por él sin conocerlo, debería verificar mis sentimientos conociéndolo, saber qué cosas le gustaban y qué no, convertirme en su amiga, porque tenía bastante claro que un chico como él jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo-**__ sonreí mientras observaba con añoranza a aquél pequeño moño negro que tenía en mis manos-__** y fue en esa noche cuando todo comenzó Hinata, demasiado rápido en mi opinión...-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

N/A: bien llegó el momento de las bellas aclaraciones :E

porque me pongo ansiosa cuando subo los capis y m olvido de los detallotes mas importantes XD

.

1- CAPAZ se pregunten, ¿quién ***** es Minako? :D y yo les respondo "es un personaje inventado a último momento como complemento ideal para Kiba" (?

2- ¿Qué onda con Shino que apareció de repente en el equipo de Sasuke en la parte del pool? y yo respondo "Shino es muy callado y nadie se da cuenta de su presencia, así que puede aparecer y desaparecer a su antojo" (?

3- NO SE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA sobre el billar XD! todo lo que dije sobre las jugadas que hicieron Sasuke y Shikamaru fueron totalmente al azar(?, HA! y tengan en cuenta los números de las bolas :E, son mensajes subliminales muejeje :D

4- a Lee le pasó lo que le pasó por tramposo (el estaba con Shikamaru en el equipo de pool) :3

5- la banda de Sasuke está compuesta por: Sasuke (voz/bajo); Kiba (segunda voz/screams); Naruto (guitarra principal); Shikamaru (guitarra); Neji (batería).

6- la banda de los akatsuki está formada por: Pein (voz/screams/guitarra principal); Deidara (segunda voz/guitarra); Sasori (bajo); Hidan (batería).

* The Right To Write Me Off - Amber Pacific

Letters To You - Finch

The Guillotine Part II - Escape The Fate

.

Bien, agradezco a **setsuna17, Karina_Natsumi, kamila, Master Hela Shadow** por sus reviews n_n y también a Kaosita(? que ella estuvo conmigo cuando paso toda la historia jaja xD *ahora vas a estar feliz porque por fin apareces(?* y a Maqi q ella m revisa el capi antes de q lo suba XD.

.

So, hasta el próximo capi! Y mejor no digo "prometo que la próxima no me tardaré" porque sé que no lo voy a cumplir e_e xD.


	4. Chapter 4

Sí lo sé, me re contra mega super hiper tardé xD pero en serio tuve un trillón y medio de problemas x_x Primero y primordial(? pasé a 3º año POR FIN xD me llevé dos materias pero al fin y al cabo pasé xD segundo, me mudé de casa y hoy hace UN MES que pedimos el cambio de línea y los p*tos todavía no aparecen! menos mal que hoy mi mama me presto su módem de Personal porque sino x.x xD y tercero pero no menos importante...mi abuelo la semana pasada tuvo problemas con su vesícula, lo internaron y el sábado lo operaron y casi se nos va...pero gracias a Dios está muchísimo mejor, ya anda insultando a las enfermeras XD

En fin, este capi es corto y no sé no me gustó mucho como quedó xD pero bueno x.x

El capi 5 ya lo empezé pero por esto de mi abuelo no me han dado ganas de escribir, aunque como ahora está mejor ya de a poco me vuelven las ganas XD

en fin espero que les guste este mini cap y perdón por el retraso u_u

Naruto no es mío, si lo fuera Sasuke volvería i.i

* * *

_**Capítulo IV**_

_**"La rival"**_

_10 de septiembre.-_

**SasxUchx_avenger:** -Sakura-

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**estoy aburrido-

La pelirosa se tensó de inmediato. Desde que se había dado cuenta de sus "nuevos" sentimientos, cada vez que Sasuke le hablaba -se había vuelto un poco más "comunicativo"-, no podía evitar colocarse tensa y nerviosa -detestaba soberanamente sentirse así-.

Habían pasado solamente cuatro días desde que había visto al pelinegro tocar y no deseaba otra cosa que volver a verlo, aunque sea de pasada. Pero ella creía que aquello era algo imposible, él seguramente jamás querría salir con ella a solas, y no sabía sobre algún evento que pudiera servir de "excusa" para un posible encuentro...

**PinkxSak16: -**jeje yo también xP-

**SasxUchx_avenger: **-salgamos-

**PinkxSak16: -**¿EH? Sasuke, ¿estás bien?- tecleó Sakura mientras contenía la respiración de lo sorprendida que estaba por aquella respuesta del pelinegro. No todos los días Uchiha Sasuke te invitaba a salir de la nada absoluta y mucho menos si te trataba como _"la molestia bipolar_" -aunque cada vez le quedaba más claro que el bipolar allí era él-.

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**hmp tonta-

**SasxUchx_avenger: **-si no quieres dilo y ya, no me hagas perder el tiempo-

**PinkxSak16: -**tranquiiilo Sasuke xD es que me ha sorprendido tu repentina "invitación"-

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**....-

**PinkxSak16: -**te diría que sí, pero solamente podría hasta las 5:30 u_u-

_"Demonios, justo HOY Sasuke está aburrido y quiere salir"_, pensó la pelirosa mientras resoplaba desilusionada y observaba el pequeño reloj que se encontraba a pocos centímetros del monitor. Éste marcaba las 14:15, faltaban 3 hs y 15 mins para la clase de la materia que más odiaba en todo el mundo: Educación Física. No existía otra cosa más asquerosa en el mundo que esa materia -o por lo menos eso pensaba ella-. Para colmo, era una de las que siempre jugaba mal en los partidos de Voley y debido a eso, era el blanco perfecto para las burlas y quejas de sus competitivas -MUY competitivas- compañeras.

Si por Sakura fuese, no iría nunca a las dichosas clases pero ya tenía demasiadas faltas y si quería aprobar, tendría que sacrificarse e ir. Por más tentadora que suene la invitación del moreno, y por más que el día estuviera precioso.

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**hmp, ¿y?-

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**yo tengo gimnasio a las 6 y eso no me afecta-

**PinkxSak16: -**pero...-

**SasxUchx_avenger: **-luego te llevo hacia donde sea que tengas que ir-

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**ahora decídete que el tiempo corre y me sigo aburriendo-

Sakura no lo pensó demasiado, ni siquiera tardó en contestar.

_**"eaa, pillina. Realmente quieres salir con Sasuke -voy-al-gim-a-moldear-mi-cuerpo-tallado-a-mano- ¿eh?"**_

**PinkxSak16: -**está bien está bien-

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**bien, ahora pásame tu número-. El pulso de la ojiverde se elevó un poco. Sus manos temblaron levemente, ¿segura de que había leído bien? ¿Sasuke, aquél SASUKE le había pedido su número?

**PinkxSak16: **-¿para qué lo quieres?-

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**para avisarte cuando llegue, molestia-

_"ah, qué idiota que soy, ¿para qué más querría mi número?"_

**PinkxSax16: -**ah si. Es 555-552755-

**SasxUchx_avenger: -**bien, te avisaré cuando llegue-

_14:26: SasxUchx_avenger se ha desconectado.-_

* * *

El calor que hacía en ese momento era realmente sofocante, y Sakura se estaba arrepintiendo totalmente de haberse colocado esos pantalones oscuros, ya que sentía sus piernas arder por los potentes rayos de sol de las 3 de la tarde.

Para colmo, no había cerca ningún tipo de árbol lo suficientemente alto y grande como para brindarle algo de sombra, así que no tenía otro remedio que quedarse allí y soportar el fuerte sol mientras esperaba a que ese muchacho que estaba comenzando a querer, viniera a por ella.

Estaba feliz, realmente feliz. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que Sasuke Uchiha la invitaría -sin obligación- a pasear en su auto los dos solos, ¿la llevaría a algún lado en especial?, ¿conocería su casa?... ¿podría llegar a pasar algo entre ellos dos? _"No, no me tengo que precipitar demasiado, es una salida de amigos y nada más. Todavía debo confirmar mis sentimientos, y esta es una buena ocasión para ello"_, pensó algo ansiosa la ojiverde y entonces un sonido bastante conocido para ella la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-**¿Eh? ¿Y éste número?-** un mensaje de "Desconocido" titilaba en la pantalla del celular de Sakura que luego de abrirlo y leer el "Estoy por llegar", comprendió todo e inmediatamente guardó el número bajo el nombre de "Sasukex" (n/a: no se por qué tengo la costumbre de poner "X" al final de cada contacto "especial" en mi cel xD).

No pasaron más de 5 minutos, cuando el pulido y bien cuidado Fiat Palio rojo del pelinegro se hizo presente frente a una Sakura que no dejaba de alabarlo por ser su "salvación" del contundente calor. El pelinegro bajó la ventanilla y con una seña que hizo con su mano izquierda le ordenó que subiera, cosa que la pelirosa hizo sin pensarlo dos veces.

**-Estás roja, te ha dado fuerte el sol-** comentó Sasuke al ver las sonrojadas mejillas de Sakura que, involuntariamente, se colocaron aún más rojas. El muchacho sonrió levemente de costado y sin más ni menos, apretó el acelerador levemente para comenzar el pequeño paseo.

-**¿A dónde quieres ir?-** preguntó, mientras paraba en un semáforo en rojo y sacaba un CD de la cajuela. La pelirosa lo observó meticulosamente y luego respondió

-**a donde quieras Sasuke-** contestó con una sonrisa que el pelinegro no pudo apreciar, ya que había colocado el CD en la disquetera. Apretó "Play".

-**hmp, entonces no te molestará que demos vueltas-**. y se quedaron en un silencio que pronto fue interrumpido por la música que comenzaba a sonar y que Sakura reconoció con increíble rapidez.

**-¿Esos son...?-**

**-si, los Fear To Akatsuki. Tengo que reconocer que esta canción* es increíble-** y entonces Sakura recordó algo.

-**Etto Sasuke, ¿por qué ese chico dijo que no los comparemos con ellos?-** con "ese chico" se refería al baterista de la banda del pelinegro -Odd Sunset-, que tras el cumplido de Ten Ten, le había pedido educadamente que no los comparara con los muchachos de Fear To Akatsuki, la banda más popular de la ciudad.

El aludido se tensó levemente, y pisó un poco más fuerte el acelerador, a la vez que apretaba el volante con algo de fuerza.

_"Ouch, no debí preguntarle nada"_, pensó la pelirosa arrepentida.

-**porque ellos solamente ganaron su "fama" por ser "lindos" y no por tocar "bien", mientras que nosotros tenemos que ensayar día y noche, buscando sitios en donde presentarnos ya que no mucha gente nos conoce- **_**"¡pero si tú también eres lindo Sasuke!", **_chilló la inner de Sakura, mientras que ésta se golpeaba mentalmente como reprimenda por ser tan idiota al no darse cuenta de aquello desde un principio. Porque ahora que Sasuke lo dijo, le daba la razón; ella realmente amaba la música de los FTA, pero ellos al parecer amaban más la fama que a su propia creación y últimamente los había notado demasiado altaneros cada vez que los veía caminar por las calles.

**-ahora que lo dices, tienes razón-** la ojiverde bajó la mirada algo arrepentida, ella alguna vez fue una loca fan* de los FTA, pero en especial del baterista Hidan...

Pasaron las 2 horas restantes dando vueltas por toda la ciudad, y en una de las tantas vueltas que dieron cerca del puerto, el pelinegro le había mostrado su casa pero Sakura nunca terminó de saber cuál de todas las viviendas de aquél barrio era. Luego, ésta le preguntó sobre su familia pero él no le informó demasiado; sólo le dijo que sus padres se habían divorciado y que actualmente vivía con su madre y su hermano mayor.

Y entonces se hicieron las 5:30, la hora a la que la pelirosa no quería llegar.

**-demonios, ya son las 5:30-** bufó mientras revisaba su bolso, verificando si había traído su ropa de deporte.

-**¿a dónde tienes que ir?-** preguntó algo curioso el pelinegro al notar lo molesta que se había colocado su acompañante al ver la hora. Él realmente no quería que se fuera, era extraño pero era la primera vez, perdón, la segunda vez _desde aquello _que hablaba tanto con una chica -cómo podía olvidar a _aquella otra chica_-. Sakura realmente le parecía muy bonita, pero había decidido tenerla solamente como a una amiga, ya que...

**-a Educación Física, pero no tengo ganas de ir- **protestó, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del pelinegro.

**-hmp, ¿es necesario que vayas?-** ella dudó ante esta pregunta, porque SÍ, era necesaria su asistencia. Pero, ¿y si faltaba? No creía que una mísera falta de más le hiciera algo a su nota, ¿o sí?

-**mmm, sí pero no importa. Le diré a mi amiga que me siento mal y listo-** dicho esto, la pelirosa marcó a una compañera, que le había dicho anteriormente que la iría a buscar para ir juntas a la dichosa clase, y le comunicó que no iría porque no se sentía bien y que por favor le avisara a la profesora.

Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño, no le había gustado demasiado el acto que la pelirosa acababa de hacer. Había preguntado aquello sólo por curiosidad, no porque la quisiera obligar a faltar; ya que no quería hacerse cargo de las consecuencias que podrían llegar después.

-**Sakura, en media hora tendré gimnasio-** escupió mientras se dirigía al centro de la ciudad. La nombrada, que minutos atrás estaba satisfecha y feliz, ahora se sentía una completa idiota. ¡Se había olvidado por completo de lo que Sasuke tenía que hacer y ahora tendría una falta en vano por estúpida!.

Entonces su cerebro comenzó a trabajar más rápido, pensando una manera de matar el tiempo luego de que él se fuera. "_Está bien, cometí un error, él se irá y no tendré otra alternativa que caminar por ahí hasta que sea la hora de volver"_, pensó y luego suspiró, qué idiota era..

**-he faltado 3 veces y si falto una más, es probable que mi madre se moleste, porque ella fue la que me inscribió-**

"_DEMONIOS, realmente la cagué"_

**-n-no te preocupes, ve tranquilo yo me iré a- -**

**-pero tampoco tengo ganas de ir, así que no iré-** ¿él no quería que ella se fuera verdad?, entonces él tampoco se iría y la dejaría sola por ahí, a pesar de que por alguna razón no le había gustado demasiado la actitud que tuvo anteriormente.

Por otra parte, la pelirosa se sintió un poco aliviada, realmente no tendría que haber faltado a E.F, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba; por lo que decidió cambiar de tema por uno que se le había ocurrido recientemente al ver cómo una muchacha rubia cruzaba la calle frente a ellos.

-**nee, Sasuke, ¿esa chica rubia que estaba contigo el sábado era tu novia?-**

El nombrado bufó indignado, era la segunda vez que ella le preguntaba algo relativo a "novias", y eso le molestaba claramente; _"por algo la considero una molestia",_ pensó y entonces recordó algo que le molestó todavía aún más que las preguntas inoportunas de Sakura. Era algo que él detestaba con todo su ser.

-**hmp, no-** pausa -**y ya que la nombraste, déjame decirte que Ino te tiene ****celos****-** cómo detestaba que aquella estúpida rubia le hiciera "escenas de celos", ¡como si fuera algo suyo! Pensar que él anteriormente la creía una mujer guapa y con buenos atributos, luego de conocerla se dio cuenta de que era una más del montón que siempre andaban babeando por él y que no lo dejaban en paz hasta que tenían algo, pero con Ino jamás pasaría algo y de eso estaba seguro.

**-¿celos? ¿Pero por qué si ni siquiera sabe quién soy?-** preguntó asombrada la pelirosa, ¿aquella chica le tenía celos a ELLA? Pero, en todo caso la cosa tendría que ser al revés. Sakura le tendría que tener celos a esa rubia ya que ella puede abrazar a Sasuke a su antojo, al parecer lo veía bastante seguido y además era muy bonita. Pero esperen, ¿por qué esa chica le tendría celos, si sólo vio al pelinegro dos veces?

**-hmp,** **no lo sé, quizás porque hablas conmigo. Naruto suele preguntarme si he hablado contigo y ella casi siempre está presente escuchando todo-** la pelirosa notó el entrecejo de Sasuke fruncirse -**ella piensa que tú intentas estar conmigo-** _¿Pero qué? ¡¿Cómo demonios puede decir todo aquello, si tan sólo me ha visto una vez en su vida?!_ Pensó la ahora molesta ojiverde, mientras apretaba su puño ligeramente.

* * *

Naruto, Kiba y Neji yacían sentados cada uno a su modo en el gran sillón de cuero negro del Uchiha menor, mientras que éste se encontraba en su cama afinando una guitarra acústica del mismo color del mueble.

-**¿Y Shikamaru?-** preguntó, algo molesto porque era la segunda vez que el aludido faltaba a un ensayo. Si fuera por él lo echaría a patadas, pero Neji el "maduro" de la banda, le dijo que no era necesario y blabla. En fin, ya no le importaba, lo único positivo de aquél idiota era que aprendía bastante rápido las notas nuevas. Era como si nunca necesitara ensayarlas.

-**se habrá dormido mirando sus nubecitas esas-** contestó el castaño que no dejaba ni un minuto en paz a su pobre teléfono celular por estar enviando múltiples mensajes de texto a Minako. Sasuke lo miró con cierto desdén: ¡se suponía que esto era un ensayo, no una noche común y corriente entre amigos! Y cuando creía que nada más lo podría molestar...:

-**dime teme, ¿a ti te gusta Sakura-chan?- **los curiosos ojos de su amigo lo sacaron de quicio, ¿Por qué preguntaba eso tan de repente? Además, ¿Qué bases tenía para formular semejante pregunta? ¿Acaso la recién nacida relación con aquella pelirosa parecía "algo más"? Si llegaba ser así, entonces esperaba que ella no lo viera de aquella forma, porque entonces tendrían problemas.

**-estúpido dobe, por supuesto que no-** _"sólo como amiga"_ agregó en su mente.

-**¿Te has estado viendo últimamente con ella winner?-** Kiba, al escuchar las palabras "gustar"; "teme" y "Sakura-chan" dejó de escribir y se interesó rápidamente en el tema. Él había notado algo extraño en la actitud de la pelirosa la última vez que la había visto, y si bien la primera vez que la vio ella ni siquiera habló, había notado en la noche del recital que no dejaba de observarlo cuando estaban en el escenario y que cuando Ino lo estaba abrazando, Sakura tenía un rostro "extraño". Oh sí, a Kiba le gustaban los chismeríos amorosos, y más si involucraban al rompecorazones de Uchiha Sasuke.

**-hmp, qué les importa idiotas-**

-**eso fue un sí-** dijeron en coro el rubio y el castaño con una sonrisa boba dibujada en sus rostros, molestando realmente al pelinegro que les arrojó un zapato que estaba por allí con toda su fuerza, aunque no logró pegarle a ninguno.

Suspiró resignado y levantándose, ordenó -**dobe, idiota enamorado y Neji, vayamos a ensayar-** dicho esto, todos tomaron sus respectivos instrumentos -excepto el ojiblanco cuya batería se encontraba en el quincho- y se dirigieron al lugar de ensayo.

Justo cuando Sasuke estaba atravesando el umbral de su habitación, su móvil sonó avisándole que había recibido un nuevo mensaje. Rogó interiormente que no fuera de Ino porque no se encontraba de humor para soportar estupideces, y rápidamente lo abrió.

_"Te quiero Sasuke-kun, espero que nos podamos ver"_ leyó y un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espina. Él también_ la _quería ver. Y pronto.

* * *

_11 de septiembre.-_

Sakura estaba decaída, no había dormido nada bien y para colmo se había enterado de algo que le molestó y la entristeció al mismo tiempo.

La noche anterior, luego del paseo con Sasuke, Temari la llamó para comentarle que Ino -descubrió que ambas se conocían anteriormente por chat- le había dicho que supuestamente ella intentaba "sacarle a Sasuke" y que "eso la ponía mal".

Sacarle a Sasuke...era cierto que le gustaba -y con ese paseo aquél sentimiento había crecido bastante- pero de ahí a sacárselo a otra persona, ella jamás lo haría. Nunca.

Inevitablemente, se colocó en el lugar de aquella rubia y no se sintió para nada bien. _"Debe ser feo que, cuando quieres a alguien y lo tienes cerca, otra persona aparezca de la nada y te lo aleje"_, pensó cabizbaja y con pocas ganas, encendió la pc.

Con la mirada perdida, entró al chat de siempre, y luego de conectarse, buscó entre los miles de conectados a alguna de sus amigas para planear algo y salir, ya que sentía que si se quedaba en su casa se deprimiría.

**xTeMaRix: -**Sakura, por fin te conectas- La pelirosa sonrió y tecleó un poco más animada.

**PinkxSak16: -¡**Temari! qué bueno que estás conectada, ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora?-

**xTeMaRix: -**justamente te estaba por comentar, que con Kiba, Minako y Ten Ten íbamos a juntarnos hoy-

**xTeMaRix: -**y queríamos saber si no te molestaría invitar a Sasuke y a los demás también-

**PinkxSak16: -**¿Yo? Pero si Minako-chan tranquilamente puede invitarlos si habla con ellos y además está con Kiba, que él también puede avisarles-

**xTeMaRix: -**pero el fenómeno ése no quiere estar solo con 4 mujeres y además él nos dijo específicamente que tú invitaras a Sasuke-

_"¿Kiba dijo eso? ¿Por qué querría que yo invitase a Sasuke si el puede hacerlo también?"_

**PinkxSak16: -**¿No les dijo por qué?-

**xTeMaRix: -**no. Fue extraño, sólo nos dijo "voy sólo si su amiga la pelirosa lo invita al otro winner"-

**xTeMaRix: -**¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes que no me hayas contado Sakura?- Inevitablemente, Sakura se sonrojó al recordar su "cita" -sonaba más bonito aunque no lo haya sido- con el pelinegro en su auto y recorriendo casi toda la ciudad.

Fue felíz durante esas 3 horas que compartió con él hasta que se enteró lo de Ino...

**PinkxSak16: -**ehm, nada muy importante jeje-

**PinkxSak16: -**ayer salí con él en su auto y fuimos a dar vueltas-

**xTeMaRix: -**¡Cómo que "nada muy importante"!, Sakura no te estará gustando realmente ese chico, ¿verdad?-

La ojiverde se quedó estática durante unos minutos, con sus finos dedos paralizados frente al teclado en espera de la orden de su cerebro para escribir la respuesta.

Estuvo a punto de escribir "no", pero repentinamente la duda la envolvió. Si realmente Uchiha Sasuke no le gustara en serio, entonces ¿cómo podía explicar aquél sentimiento de felicidad tras haber salido con él la tarde anterior? Si solamente era una salida de amigos, ¿cómo podía sentirse tan bien a su lado?

Yendo al grano, si realmente Sasuke no le gustara en serio, ¿Por qué demonios se preocupaba tanto por Ino? ¡Hasta se colocaba en su lugar cuando a cualquier otra chica le importaría un comino los sentimientos de la rival!

Era cierto que su competencia era algo _"inmadura_" por tenerle celos a alguien que había visto al pelinegro dos veces, y que para colmo era dos años más grande que ella -Ino había cumplido 18 años-, pero al fin y al cabo, era una chica. Una chica común que posiblemente estaba enamorada de un chico especial.

Porque, por lo menos para Sakura, Sasuke realmente se había convertido en tan poco tiempo, en un chico _especial_.

**PinkxSak16: -**creo...que sí- admitió finalmente.

**xTeMaRix: -**Sakura...-

**PinkxSak16: -**es la primera vez que me pasa Temari, a mí jamás me ha gustado alguien tan rápidamente- comenzó a teclear con rapidez. No podía evitar sentirse confundida, jamás le había sucedido eso antes y no sabía qué hacer.

**PinkxSak16: **-¡Hace tan solo una semana que lo conozco, y ya siento esto por él! ¡Cómo es posible que pasen estas cosas!-

**xTeMaRix: **-...no sé qué decirte amiga, lo siento-

**PinkxSak16: -**no te preocupes Temari-

**PinkxSak16: -**puede que esto se me pase, si tan rápido ha llegado, igual de rápido puede irse, ¿cierto?- repuso, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que aquello podía pasar...

* * *

ASCOO! no sé no me gustó como quedó. Voy a cambiar un poco mi manera de escribir xD

Aclaro: puede que la pregunta de Naruto parezca media forzada (? pero es que sucedió así x.x o por lo menos eso me contó _él_ anteriormente xD *con él me refiero al chico _ese*_

Este capi supuestamente iba a hacer "La Rival parte I" pero después dije "NEH" y quedó así xD

.-

*La canción que sonaba era Braile de Bring me the horizon :3

Y sin más qué decir, me despido. Gracias por los reviews

Hasta el próx cap!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no ser mío (?).**_

-shalala- conver normal

-_"shalala"_-pensamientos

_**"shalala"**_ Inner

.

Disfruten del cap que tanto amor le puse :D

* * *

_**Capítulo V**_

_**"Amistad: parte I"**_

._**  
**_

Sakura nunca supo si había sido a propósito o tan sólo una simple -_gran_- casualidad. Porque al verla bajar del coche de Sasuke, con su rubia melena moviéndose a la par de sus movimientos, sintió que le habían tomado el pelo completamente. Se sintió tan...

.

En fin, a pesar de que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra la tragase, o que simplemente su madre la llamara para pedirle algo y así podría salir corriendo con una buena excusa -cosa que nunca hacía cuando la mandaban a hacer algo-, decidió quedarse para enfrentar la situación. Oh sí, ella que lo único que quería era divertirse por un rato con sus amigos, ahora tendría que soportar la negativa presencia de Ino -la expresión de su rostro lo decía TODO- pero no le sería del todo fácil. No cuando su sola persona irradiaba tensión, tensión y más _tensión_; que al parecer ni Sasuke ni Naruto lograban notar pero que el resto lo había echo muy bien.

.

Y cuando Ino pasó por su lado sin siquiera mirarla luego de saludar a Ten Ten que estaba a su izquierda, se dio cuenta de que tendría realmente una tarde larga, muy larga...

.

-lo siento Sakura, no sabíamos que ella vendría- susurró Ten Ten a la pelirosa que comenzaba a caminar lentamente y sin ganas hacia el resto.

-no importa...- respondió de igual manera tratando de sonreír, aunque no le había salido muy bien -vamos con los demás antes de que nos dejen aquí- agregó y comenzó a dirigirse velozmente hacia el pequeño grupo bajo la mirada de la castaña. "_Sakura..." _pensó algo preocupada.

.

* * *

.

Dos horas después y el grupo se encontraba caminando hacia el Konoha LiverPool, lugar al que Sakura había ido por primera vez hacía una semana tras haber conocido a Sasuke y amigos. Pero comparado con aquella ocasión, la pelirosa no sonreía ni se sentía nerviosa, sino todo lo contrario: quería **escapar** de allí. No lo podía soportar, era demasiada la mala vibra que aquella rubia emanaba, y lo peor; ¡todavía no podía comprender cómo Sasuke y Naruto no se habían dado cuenta de ello! O capaz sí lo habían hecho pero no lo demostraban...Era lo mínimo en lo que podía creer.

.

-nee Sakura-chan, estás muy callada. ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Naruto con notoria preocupación que hizo molestar a la pelirosa. Definitivamente no se habían dado cuenta. Por lo menos él.

-no, no me pasa nada. Sólo...sólo tengo un poco de hambre- mintió repentinamente algo nerviosa, ya que Sasuke la estaba mirando de una forma _rara_ y la estaba intimidando. No se dio cuenta de que Ino también la observaba de reojo.

-hmp, compremos algo- sugirió el pelinegro entonces, volteándose. Naruto y Kiba, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia un pequeño almacén que quedaba frente al pool, situado en una esquina. Las muchachas los observaron alejarse con la ceja enarcada y luego, el silencio se hizo presente en ellas y Sasuke.

.

* * *

.

Él sabía que algo andaba mal. No era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que había una gran tensión entre Sakura e Ino. Hasta sentía que podía tocarlo con la yema de los dedos..., si fuera posible obviamente.

.

Pero, la gran pregunta del día: ¿era para tanto?. No se miraban, ni se saludaron al llegar, ni _nada_ de nada. "_Mujeres..." _pensó sarcástico, tratando de encontrar una razón "lógica" a sus comportamientos, ya que él **no** los entendía.

.

* * *

.

-¡Ten, Sakura-chan! ¡Les hemos comprado un chocolatín a todas dattebayô!- exclamó Naruto, al entrar junto con Kiba al casi vacío lugar -era demasiado temprano para ir a un pool- y dirigirse directamente hacia la pelirosa que, agradecida, tomó el pequeño rectángulo de chocolate envuelto en plástico dorado con una semi sonrisa.

.

"_Era lo que necesitaba_", pensó ella con un pequeño grado de satisfacción.

.

-muchas gracias Naruto- agradeció. El nombrado sólo sonrió mientras le entregaba otro chocolatín a Ten Ten, que hizo lo mismo que la pelirosa.

.

-bien, bien- habló el castaño, tomando de la cintura a Minako quien degustaba de su "trozo de cielo" con ganas -¿Jugaremos todos contra todos?- preguntó, fijando su mirada en Sasuke que arreglaba las bolas de billar.

-le hubiéramos avisado a Shikamaru así éramos más dattebayô- expresó el rubio arrugando la cara. El pelinegro pasó al lado de él, no sin antes proporcionarle un fuerte golpe en la espalda que hizo perder el equilibrio al ojiazul -¡HEY! ¡TEME!- gritó avergonzado y molesto a la vez. Luego calló al notar que las pocas personas que yacían allí, lo miraban con mala cara.

-hmp, Shikamaru seguramente está durmiendo en estos momentos- dijo Sasuke tras terminar de preparar la punta del taco y golpear la primera bola, sin preparación alguna. Boquiabiertos quedaron todos, al ver que la bola entraba limpiamente en el agujero de la esquina derecha de la mesa. Él sonrió, como era costumbre, arrogantemente.

.

-¿Quieres jugar, Sakura?- preguntó de repente, sorprendiendo a la pelirosa.

-n-no, gracias Sasuke-_kun_- respondió lo más serena posible, para luego sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que había pronunciado el "_-kun_" por tercera vez desde que lo había conocido. El pelinegro entrecerró sus oscuros ojos, sintió algo parecido a un _mal presentimiento_ al escuchar el molestoso sufijo salir de su boca; pero trató de no darle demasiada importancia. Fijó su mirar en la rubia que extrañamente miraba con ojos afilados a la ojiverde, y entonces su paciencia rozó el límite. _¿Qué demonios era lo que les pasaba a esas dos? _

-hm, ¿y qué dices tú Ino?- pero aún no diría nada, ya hablaría con _esa_ rubia luego... A Sasuke no le gustaban esas cosas -más bien, esas _actitudes_-, y se lo haría saber.

-mm está bien- respondió la ojiazul con una sonrisa dedicada exclusivamente para Sasuke, cambiando drásticamente su mala cara. Tanto éste como los otros dos muchachos rodaron los ojos y prosiguieron a comenzar el juego.

.

.

* * *

.

Luego de haber finalizado la pequeña "competencia" entre los 3 muchachos y la rubia, Temari y Ten Ten se despidieron de todos ya que era hora de regresar a sus casas. Obviamente, Sakura se quiso ir junto con ellas, pero Minako junto con Kiba y Naruto, le rogaron -prácticamente- para que se quedara un poco más. La pelirosa no del todo feliz aceptó.

.

Salieron del lugar y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo por las ya no tan atestadas calles de la ciudad. Hacía _algo_ de frío, para estar tan cerca de primavera; pero a la mayoría no le importaba, excepto a Sakura que no había traído campera de abrigo y estaba sufriendo las consecuencias por no haber obedecido a su madre al recomendarle que se llevara una antes de irse.

"_Demonios, detesto cuando tiene razón_", pensó arrepentida mientras trataba de mantenerse a la par de los demás. Caminaban tan rápido que daban la impresión de estar escapando de alguien o algo que estaba a punto de matarlos (n/a: WTF? xD). La cuestión era disfrutar de la caminata, no correr una maratón.

.-

Y el tiempo pasó. Ino repentinamente había cambiado de humor y se había puesto a conversar con Minako, pero con el que más hablaba era con Sasuke -a pesar de que éste no le hacía mucho caso-. A Sakura le sorprendió el drástico cambio de actitud de la rubia y no pudo evitar sentirse excluida por parte de todos, ya que _todos_ reían y hablaban menos ella. Definitivamente se tendría que haber ido cuando se le presentó la posibilidad junto con sus amigas.

.

-nee, Sasuke ¿vamos a ir a tu casa?- preguntó la ojiceleste curiosa. La pelirosa inmediatamente sintió un escalofrío. Ir a la casa de Sasuke definitivamente _no_ estaba en sus planes, y menos si Ino también iba. Esperen un momento, ¿qué tanto pensaba en ir si ni siquiera sabía si estaba invitada?

-hm sí- contestó, a la vez que se colocaba discretamente del lado de Sakura para safar de la rubia un momento. Ella lo miró y le sonrió nerviosamente -¿quieres venir Sakura?- Ésta ensanchó ligeramente sus ojos por el asombro.

-me gustaría, pero ya me tengo que ir- respondió apenada, viendo la hora en su móvil. Eran las ocho de la noche y en cualquier momento su madre la llamaría. Aunque de todas formas, todavía no se sentía lo suficientemente segura como para ir a la casa del pelinegro.

-oh, bueno- murmuró, para luego agregar -entonces deja que busque mi auto y te llevamos-. Kiba inmediatamente se volteó hacia el ojinegro, con los ojos levemente entreabiertos y no pudo evitar decirle algo en el oído a su novia. Ino solamente frunció el ceño y Naruto, ajeno a todo, estuvo más que de acuerdo con la decisión de su amigo.

-ehm n-no se preocupen, a mí me gusta caminar- exclamó la pelirosa con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, aquella proposición de Sasuke la había tomado por sorpresa y le hubiera venido realmente bien -cada vez sentía más frío-, pero no deseaba molestarlo por tan sólo ese pequeño capricho. Se iría caminando sola con la única compañía que su celular repleto de música le brindaba.

-hmp, ¿estás segura?- insistió el pelinegro. La muchacha rubia se estaba molestando, ¿por qué Sasuke le insistía tanto? Le había dicho que no, ¿cierto?.

Sakura afirmó con la cabeza formando una semi sonrisa de agradecimiento en sus labios.

-...como quieras.- finalizó el pelinegro con voz fría.

.

* * *

.

.

Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, extrañamente veía todo en blanco y negro; y eso la asustó. Quería hablar y no podía, no le salía la voz. Y entonces, con todos sus nervios de punta, fijó su mirada hacia el frente y trato con todas sus fuerzas de enfocar bien la mirada para tratar de distinguir en dónde se hallaba. Pero lo que vio, no fue precisamente la luz que emanaba un supuesto sol que estaba en el fondo, y mucho menos los árboles que inmediatamente reconoció como aquellos que sólo habían en la plaza principal de su ciudad. **No**. Aquello que vio, destrozó su corazón.

Frente a ella, estaba _él_ parado. Pero no estaba solo. A pocos centímetros, _ella_ estaba ahí también, mirándolo, _mirándose_ los dos. Y se acercaron. _Ella_ lo abrazó tiernamente y le sonrió, _él_ le correspondió. Y entonces _ella_ lo besó. _Él _no se negó. Y Sakura los veía mientras sentía que se rompía algo en su interior...

Y entonces despertó sobresaltada con los ojos abiertos por completo, notando cómo algunas lágrimas amenazaban por salir. Qué _horrible _sueño había tenido, y lo peor de todo es que sabía que podría llegar a ocurrir tranquilamente en la realidad.

Pero no, no era la hora ni el momento adecuado para pensar en ello, tenía que ir a la estúpida escuela al siguiente día -detestaba estar en modo zombie en las mañanas-; así que cerró sus ojos nuevamente y se acomodó lo más que pudo en su cama para tratar de conciliar nuevamente el sueño. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar y sacar conclusiones de ello...

.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke se encontraba acostado mirando el techo en la cama de dos plazas que alguna vez su padre le había regalado.

_Demonios_, todavía no podía comprender por qué sus padres, sus tan _unidos_ padres se habían separado repentinamente. Eran todos tan felices y de repente, el hombre que tanto admiraba y quería ya no estaba; se había ido para no volver. Era cierto que lo veía, pero no era lo mismo. Se encontraba siempre ocupado con su trabajo y cuando hablaban solían interrumpirlo las llamadas de sus empleados. Tsk. Era molesto, todo era colmadamente molesto. Como la actitud de Ino para con Sakura. "_Hmn"_, frunció el ceño con tan sólo recordarlo. Todavía no había podido hablar con ella, pero su mente conducía a una sola solución temporal: **celos**. Oh, los celos; ¿les había dicho antes que él los detestaba?. Bien, por si las dudas repito si es que no quedó muy claro: los **odia**. Aquella vez cuando la rubia le dijo que sentía celos de aquella pelirosa recién conocida -e interesante-; primero se molestó pero luego de analizarlo bien, lo tomó a broma. Una de mal gusto, claro. No quería creer que su mal humor en aquella reciente salida se haya debido a eso, ¿o sí?.

Pero y si resultase ser así -no le convenía-, ¿por qué Sakura se encontraba de esa forma?. ¿Le habría afectado la actitud de la rubia? ¿O acaso era otra cosa? "_Mañana sin falta les preguntaré a ambas"_ pensó, a la vez que ocultaba sus profundas orbes negras bajo sus párpados. Dormir era la solución a todos sus problemas...aunque fuera por tan sólo unas cuantas horas.

.

* * *

.

_12 de septiembre_.-

.

La escuela de Sakura no se destacaba demasiado de entre las demás, sólo era una escuela común y _ya_. No era demasiado grande ni tampoco muy pequeña, pero a ella le gustaba por el simple hecho de que no era al estilo "militar" o en otras palabras, demasiado exigente. Todos se llevaban bien con todos por decirlo de alguna forma pero claro, aquella ley no se aplicaba en ella precisamente pero no le importaba. No los necesitaba, estaba bien sola y con sus pocas amigas. "_Demasiada gente falsa podría provocarte una indigestión_", solía pensar con ironía.

Y allí estaba, sentada en su asiento ubicado en la zona de atrás al medio del aula, que estaba decorado de un sin fín de afiches que anteriormente habían sido expuestos en alguno que otro aburrido oral de ciencias. Tenía su celular en mano, en donde en el menú de "_Mensaje nuevo_", había escrito _"Hola cómo estas? :)"_ pero al parecer todavía no se había decidido a quién mandarlo. Sí, estaba aburrida y decir eso era poco. Si bien sus amigas estaban con ella haciéndole compañía, estaban en clase y no podían hablar mucho ya que estaban en medio de un trabajo de Química. Por supuesto Sakura no hacía nada, lo único que hacía de productivo era dibujar garabatos en la mesa, pero se había cansado así que optó por molestar a alguien por teléfono; pero...¿a quién?.

Y buscando nombres de entre sus contactos, se detuvo de inmediato al ver el nombre que había seleccionado: _**Sasukex**__._

Tragó saliva, podría mandarle ese mensaje a Sasuke, eran más de las 10 a.m y sabía que él usualmente solía estar despierto a esas horas, además de que no tenía nada de malo. Eran "amigos", ¿cierto?; pero...¿Y si estaba durmiendo y lo despertaba? ¿Y si estaba ocupado con algo -o peor, con alguien- y le contestaba molesto? ¿Y si tenía poco saldo y se lo gastaba en ella?

.

_"__**No seas paranoica Sakura, es tan sólo un estúpido mensaje. No hay nada que puedas perder con enviarlo. Sólo algo de crédito**__"_

_.  
_

Apretó el botón de Enviar y contuvo el aire mientras guardaba su móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de hilo violeta. No esperaba que contestara rápido, así que cuando sintió un leve cosquilleo en su abdomen, no pensaba que podría ser él. Pero lo era.

_"Bien, y ¿tu?"_ le había respondido, algo seco para su gusto aunque ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de respuestas de su parte. Por lo menos le había respondido. Así que rápidamente escribió "_bien, aburrida en la escuela jeje qué haces?"_ y lo envió. Sentía su corazón palpitar un poco más rápido de lo normal, cada vez se convencía de que aquél muchacho le atraía más y más...Y entonces recordó el sueño. _Mierda_. La pequeña sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se desvaneció en unos segundos. Qué mierda de sueño había tenido, lo peor era que lo había sentido demasiado real y eso le dolía...

El cosquilleo nuevamente. Vaya que Sasuke respondía bastante rápido, y era lógico, sino escribía mas de dos frases seguidas.

Abrió el mensaje, lo leyó y se sorprendió. Pasó de la pequeña depresión al miedo. ¿Miedo de qué? Ni ella lo sabía muy bien, pero de todos modos lo sentía.

_"ja no hago nada. Oye, necesito preguntarte algo sobre la salida de ayer" _

_.  
_

Oh, oh. Sakura comenzó a colocarse nerviosa. Realmente nerviosa...

.

.

* * *

**Notas**: Hola! Aca les dejo el capi 5 o por lo menos la primera parte xP Se llama Amistad porque...ya van a ver en el otro capi el por qué u.ú

En fin, no se si se dieron cuenta de que cambié un touch mi modo de escribir 8-), la cosa es que anduve bien inspirada en estos días. Más que nada porque están pasando cosas con el chico que representa Sasuke y lo primero que pienso es en "_OMFG esto me inspira para el fic!_" jajaja, estúpida lo sé u.ú xD

Ni modo, hasta el próximo capítulo^^. Me emociono con tan sólo pensar lo que tengo que escribir para la 2º parte :3!!!

.

**~¿Comentarios? ¿Dudas? ¿Alagos? ¿Golpes? ¿Escupitajos? (? Hazmelo saber con un bello review ;D**~


	6. Chapter 6

Hasta que actualizé, por Jisus Craist! (?) He aquí el capi 6, medio confuso lo sé, es que Sasuke es confuso no es mi culpa i.i xD

Naruto NO es mío T_T

**_"Uchi-piton"_**; Inner de Sakura xD

*Aprendí a usar los guiones* (?)

* * *

_**Capítulo 6**_

"_**Amistad: parte II"**_

.-

_"ja no hago nada. Oye, necesito preguntarte algo sobre la salida de ayer" _

_Oh, oh. Sakura comenzó a colocarse nerviosa. Realmente nerviosa..._

_.  
_

.-.-.-.-.

_.  
_

"_¿Qué cosa?"_, le colocó e inmediatamente lo envió. Sentía cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido mientras miles de preguntas se manifestaban en su interior. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que le sucedía? Y si era así... ¿Sospecharía sobre sus _sentimientos? _Rogaba para que lo último no fuera cierto, no sabría cómo comportarse luego, más si era una persona tímida como ella lo era...

A los 10 minutos, un nuevo mensaje le llegó. Lo abrió rápidamente para después sentir un gran cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago, haciéndola abrir claramente sus verdes ojos para luego morderse nerviosamente los labios. ¿Y ahora?

"_¿Te pasaba algo con Ino?"_

_._

.0.0.

_.  
_

El Uchiha menor estaba molesto. No era para nada extraño realmente, ya que solía levantarse de mal humor muy seguido. Para colmo, su estúpido hermano Itachi había sido el culpable de su repentino despertar y eso era un tipo de crimen muy alto para él. Se vengaría, sí, pero lo dejaría para después; ya que su móvil último modelo había sonado por cuarta vez y con toda la pereza del mundo, estiró uno de sus formados brazos hacia la pequeña mesita de luz que tenía a su derecha y lo tomó. Era ella, Sakura.

No mentiría, se había sorprendido un poco momentos antes al ver que ella le había enviado un mensaje, era temprano en la mañana y había olvidado por completo que asistía a la escuela a esas horas.

Si bien, al principio no tenía ganas de responderle -léase **Mal Humor**-, luego de pensarlo llegó a la conclusión de que podría aprovechar la situación y le preguntaría sobre su extraño comportamiento en la salida de ayer. O mejor dicho, le preguntaría qué tipo de problema tenía con Ino Yamanaka, si es que tenía alguno.

.

"_No, no me pasa nada con ella. Pero creo que es ella la que tiene un problema conmigo..."_, leyó.

_Hmp._ ¿Por qué Ino tendría un problema con Sakura, si no había intercambiado siquiera un mísero "hola" con ella? Estaba casi seguro de que había algo de por medio y lo averiguaría...

Escribió velozmente mientras emitía un gran bostezo. "_Demonios Itachi, la pagarás caro por haberme despertado"_ pensó frunciendo sus delgadas cejas y envió el mensaje.

"_¿Por qué piensas eso?"_

_.  
_

.0.0.

.

"_No le digas a nadie, pero es que Temari me contó que ella realmente me tiene celos. Dice que es porque me hablo contigo y piensa que yo intento...sacarte de su lado"_

_._

**¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?**

.

No, tenía que ser un mal chiste. Uno muy malo e idiota. ¡No podía creer la gran estupidez de la rubia! Tan sólo por celos, tan sólo por eso Ino arruinó una salida que tranquilamente pudieron haber disfrutado él, sus amigos y Sakura. Sabía, había hecho realmente mal en llevarla, pero ya lo había hecho y no podía hacer nada.

Se quitó las cobijas de encima y se sentó en el borde de su amplia cama; pasó sus manos por su cara tratando de alejar los malos pensamientos y decidió, que esa misma tarde hablaría con Ino. Le dejaría muy claro lo que él pensaba. Y no le importaría la forma en que lo tomara.

.

.0.0.

.

Eran las 7 de la tarde. Su mal humor no había cedido siquiera un poco y tanto su madre como su hermano mayor lo habían notado pero ninguno quiso preguntarle algo sobre el asunto. Sabían que era mucho mejor dejarlo solo, ya que se le pasaba más "rápido"; aunque hoy le había durado mucho más de lo común.

.

Sentado frente al monitor de su pc, yacía el azabache con el ceño fruncido, bajando y subiendo aburridamente la página llamativa del chat al que estaba afiliado. Había estado prácticamente la mayor parte de la tarde esperando a que Ino se conectara para poder hablar con ella; hasta le había enviado un mensaje a su celular pero jamás recibió una respuesta y eso lo molestó aún más. Se sentía tan estúpido al estar como un idiota esperando a que esa chica se conectara, que al ver a Sakura iniciar sesión, se sintió extrañamente aliviado.

Abrió inmediatamente su ventana para escribirle, pero luego la cerró. No le hablaría hoy. Conociéndose, era capaz de manifestar su enojo y no deseaba hacerlo, no contra ella.

Pasaron 20 minutos y finalmente, la rubia se conectó. "_Hmp, era hora"_, pensó molesto. Rápidamente abrió su ventana y sin siquiera prestar atención a cómo escribía, colocó:

.

**SasxUchx_avenger: —**necesito hablar contigo—

**Little_Butterflyx: —** ¡Futuro ex esposo! ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?— el ojinegro hizo mala cara al leer "futuro ex esposo", todavía no recordaba el día en que le brindó tanta confianza a la rubia.

**SasxUchx_avenger: **—sobre la salida de ayer Ino. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa con Sakura?—

.

Y ahora la señorita se daba el lujo de tardar en contestar. ¡Lo que le faltaba!

.

**SasxUchx_avenger: **— ¿y? Estoy esperando tu respuesta—

**SasxUchx_avenger: **—espero que no sea por tus estúpidos celos—

**Little_Butterflyx: **—...—

.

Sasuke contrajo sus labios en una mueca de frustración.

.

**SasxUchx_avenger: **—así que sí era por eso...—

**Little_Butterflyx: **—lo siento Sasuke-kun pero no puedo evitarlo—

**Little_Butterflyx: **—además de que esa chica me cae mal—

.

Entornó sus oscuros y profundos ojos. Esa clase de patéticas excusas lo ponían enfermo.

.

**SasxUchx_avenger: **—¿acaso la conoces?—

**Little_Butterflyx: **—no pero de igual modo no me cae—

**SasxUchx_avenger: **—y si ni siquiera la conoces, ¿entonces por qué mierda no te cae Ino?—

**Little_Butterflyx: **—Sasuke-kun, ¿para ti quién es más linda, ella o yo?—

.

Y aquello lo dejó boquiabierto. ¿¡Pero qué clase de pregunta era esa!? ¿Y qué tenía que ver con aquél tema?

.

**SasxUchx_avenger: **—no me cambies el tema, dime ahora mismo tu problema con Sakura—

**Little_Butterflyx: **—¿acaso te gusta?—.

.

Mierda.

_Mierda._

**Mierda.** Su paciencia rozó el límite.

.

**SasxUchx_avenger: **—no, pero sí detesto a la gente que juzga a los demás sin conocer—

**SasxUchx_avenger:** —y te lo aclaré desde un principio Ino, yo no soy **NADA** tuyo a excepción de un "amigo" o conocido. No tienes derecho alguno de hacerte la celosa con alguien que yo esté conociendo; y si algún día llegara a querer estar con Sakura, no quiero verte revolotear con tus no solicitados celos, ¿entendiste?— su mirada se tornó ligeramente borrosa, como normalmente le sucedía cuando se enojaba. Aunque esto no era nada comparado con lo que le sucedía al enojarse de verdad…

.

Luego de 2 minutos, sus ojos volvieron a ver con normalidad la brillante pantalla de su pc y leyó _algo_ satisfecho la respuesta de la rubia.

**Little_Butterflyx: **— ¡perdón, hombre de mi vida! Está bien, intentaré conocer a esa Sakura…— bien, a pesar de que lo de _hombre de mi vida_ estaba muy de más, había logrado hacer entender a Ino que sus estúpidos celos eran completamente innecesarios y que debía conocer a la pelirosa antes de juzgarla.

**SasxUchx_avenger: —**Hmp, te llevarás bien con ella. Éste es su nick de chat **PinkxSak16—**

**.  
**

**.-**

.

**.  
**

_17 de septiembre, dos semanas después.-_

_.  
_

Sakura estaba aburrida. La materia Informática era demasiado fácil para ella y siempre resultaba ser la primera en terminar los ejercicios que la profesora les daba para hacer en la pc. Era pan comido...Pero aún así tenía un 6 en la materia. ¿Por qué? Simple. Nunca hacía los trabajos teóricos -nunca tenía ganas- y eso era demasiado importante para su sensei como para dejarla pasar así como así. _Bah, _no le importaba.

Ya que había terminado y todavía quedaba algo de tiempo antes de que tocara el timbre del segundo receso, abrió el Explorer y buscó la página del chat al que siempre concurría para ver quién estaba a esas horas conectado. Recordó también que ingresaría a la nueva sección de la página llamada "ChatBlog" (n/a: una especie de fotolog) en donde uno podía subir fotos y los usuarios la veían y comentaban. Se había creado uno hacía una semana y tomó la -mala- costumbre de que cuando subía alguna fotografía, dejaba un pequeño comentario, una especie de "mensaje subliminal" para alguien en especial...

Porque ya lo había confirmado. Porque luego de dos semanas, Sakura finalmente reconoció que sentía algo por el pelinegro, por Sasuke Uchiha. Se había convertido en una necesidad de hablarle todos los días, de poder verlo aunque fuera por unos cortos minutos, de sentir que podía acercarse a él y saberlo todo. Pero sabía que entre ellos no podría pasar algo, lo sentía demasiado lejos…

Suspiró. No valía la pena deprimirse por ello, era lo suficientemente feliz con saber que él era su amigo. Volvió a suspirar, aunque esta vez mas bajo, y se conectó a su cuenta en el chat. Se sorprendió levemente al notar que su amiga Temari se encontraba conectada a esas horas de la mañana, ya que ella sabía que en el instituto al que concurría no había Informática y por lo tanto, no había computadoras ni Internet.

.

"_Seguramente no asistió a clases"_ pensó algo dubitativa. Y justo cuando abrió su ventana para preguntarle sobre ello, ella se le anticipó y le escribió

.

**xTeMaRix: **—¡Sakura! Ya vistes el comentario que dejó Ino en tu blog?— la pelirosa frunció el ceño extrañada.

**PinkxSak16: **—no, ¿qué escribió?— y para mala suerte de Sakura, el timbre del receso sonó por toda la institución dando la clara señal de que las clases habían finalizado por unos 10 minutos y de que no podía permanecer más tiempo en la computadora. Comenzó a sentirse ansiosa al ver a su profesora dando por finalizada la clase y ordenándole a todos sus compañeros que apagaran las máquinas. Y aún Temari no le contestaba.

**PinkxSak16:** —tengo que irme ya, después me cuentas que puso—

**xTeMaRix: **—no, espera te muestro por aquí—

**xTeMaRix: —**"_butterfly_doll said on 9/17/08: Hola chica que me cae bien pero piensa que me cae mal y que yo pienso que te caigo mal _. ¡La próxima vez que nos juntemos hablemos algo, porque así nunca nos vamos a conocer! Jaja, oye ¿quieres salir el jueves? Con todos los demás obviamente. ¡Y hablamos algo! Ese día no tendré clases por los interbandos*, no sé tú pero esas cosas no me gustan jeje. Ok bueno, demasiado largo todo esto _. Cuídate chica que me cae...jaja. ¡Adiós!"—_

_.  
_

Sakura parpadeó dos veces notablemente asombrada. Tan así se encontraba, que no se dio cuenta de que su profesora se hallaba detrás suyo y se sobresaltó al oírla hablar con su voz suave y serena.

.

—Sakura-san, ya acabó la hora así que por favor, apaga la pc— dicho esto, la mujer se retiró del salón a paso rápido, mezclándose junto con los demás alumnos que se dirigían hacia el pasillo. La aludida resopló, todavía no cabía en sí completamente. Hacía dos semanas atrás aquella chica por poco y no le sacaba los ojos con una cuchara de madera, ¿y ahora quería conocerla? ¿Y todavía la invitaba a una salida grupal?

_¿Qué le habrá pasado?,_ pensó extrañada al mismo tiempo en que cerraba todas las ventanas y apagaba la máquina.

.

.0.0.

.

Lo primero que hizo Sakura luego de haber terminado su almuerzo, fue irse rápidamente hacia su habitación y prender su computador. Necesitaba saber YA qué era lo que le había sucedido a la rubia para que cambiara de opinión con respecto a ella.

.

Luego de varios minutos que sintió como horas, conectó el servicio y entró sin pensarlo a la página del famoso chat. Escribió su cuenta y clave, e inmediatamente hizo doble clic en la sección "ChatBlog" y buscó el famoso comentario que había dejado Ino. Lo leyó varias veces más, sin poder creérselo aún y repentinamente, cierto sonido bastante conocido para ella retumbó ligeramente en sus oídos. Alguien le había hablado.

.

**Little_Butterflyx: **—¡Hola!—

**Little_Butterflyx: **—Sakura, ¿cierto?—

**PinkxSak16: —**si… ¿y tú eres…?—

**Little_Butterflyx: **—Ino jeje— la ojiverde abrió completamente sus ojos por la sorpresa. ¡Y ahora le hablaba!

.

**PinkxSak16: —**ah… ¡Hola!—

**Little_Butterflyx: **—:D,te hablo rápido porque debo irme…el viernes nos juntaremos al final—

**Little_Butterflyx**: —a las 4:30 en la Plaza, en la zona de la bandera—

**Little_Butterflyx**: — espero que vayas, ¡así nos conocemos! ¡Adiós!—

.

_13:50: Little_Butterflyx se ha desconectado.-_

_.  
_

Sakura se quedó allí, mirando fijamente el monitor o más bien, lo que éste le mostraba. ¿Así que ahora deseaba conocerla? Bien, ella no diría que no, ¿qué podría perder? _Nada._ Estiró sus rosados labios formando una pequeña sonrisa. Se sintió aliviada, ya no tendría más problemas con aquella muchacha, cosa que nunca deseó tener. Esto podría ser el comienzo de una nueva amistad…¿cierto?

.

.0.0.

.

_19 de septiembre.-_

.-

Itachi Uchiha entró silenciosamente a la habitación de su pequeño –_estúpido-_ hermano menor. Se había levantado sin ganas de molestarlo –algo muy extraño en él-, así que cuando abrió la puerta y lo encontró tapado completamente con las sábanas de leopardo que tanto odiaba –le eran completamente _ridículas_-, decidió dejarlo descansar. "_Oh, que buen hermano que soy_", pensó con algo de sarcasmo y volteó ligeramente para ver si la pc estaba encendida. Sonrió levemente al comprobar que lo estaba y sin más, se acercó y se situó frente a ella. Ya que su Notebook se había estropeado varios días atrás, no le quedaba otro remedio que usar la computadora de su hermanito, cosa que claramente, no le permitía. Pero como a Itachi le importaba poco lo que le "ordenara" Sasuke, la utilizaba igual.

.

Abrió varias páginas sin importancia y se dedicó a bajar algo de música. Algo para mostrarles a sus amigos de la banda Fear To Akatsuki. Pero no se dio cuenta de que la cuenta del chat de Sasuke estaba abierta, así que cuando el sonido molesto que avisaba que alguien le había escrito apareció, inmediatamente bajó el volumen de los parlantes. No quería que el menor se despertara aún, y abrió la ventana emergente.

.

**PinkxSak16: **—Hola sí :D— enarcó una ceja, la chica de cabello rosa que aparecía en el avatar le parecía conocida. ¿En dónde la habría visto? _Hm_. Más sin embargo, no le contestó. Siguió en lo suyo, pero al cabo de 20 minutos nuevamente otro mensaje le había llegado.

.

**Little_Butterflyx: **—Sasuke-kun, ¿Vamos a salir?— ni se tomó el trabajo de contestar, no era tema suyo así que cerró la ventana y continuó en sus asuntos. Aunque, para molestia suya aquél no fue el último mensaje que le enviarían.

**PinkxSak16: **—¿nos juntaremos al final?—

.

_**Little_Butterflyx te ha enviado un zumbido.-**_

_**Little_Butterflyx te ha enviado un zumbido.-**_

_**.  
**_

Arrugó el ceño, esas chicas lo comenzaban a fastidiar.

.

**PinkxSak16: **—¡Sasuke!— y ahí su paciencia se colmó.

**SasxUchx_avenger: **—SASUKE ESTÁ DURMIENDO ¿NECESITAS QUE LE DIGA ALGO? SOY EL HERMANO—

.

.0.0.

.

La pelirosa se sonrosó un poco. No esperaba que el hermano le contestara.

.

**PinkxSak16: **—oye Ino, ¡mira!— sí, la relación con la rubia había cambiado muchísimo. Ya se hablaban como si nunca hubieran sido rivales y eso las reconfortaba a ambas. ¡Y todo eso en tan sólo dos días! Lo que hacía el Internet…

**PinkxSak16: — **_SasxUchx_avenger:__SASUKE ESTÁ DURMIENDO ¿NECESITAS QUE LE DIGA ALGO? SOY EL HERMANO_, ¿Qué le digo?—

**Little_Butterflyx: —**¡:O!—

**Little_Butterflyx: **—Mmm, cómo podemos decirle que necesitamos saber si se juntará con nosotros…—

**Little_Butterflyx: —**Ha ya sé, dile "Sucede que queríamos saber si él se juntará con los chicos a las 4"—

**PinkxSak16: **—Sucede que queríamos saber si él se juntará con los chicos a las 4—

**SasxUchx_avenger: **—OK, LE PREGUNTARÉ—

**PinkxSak16: —**okey, ¡gracias!—

.

.0.0.

.

Al cabo de 10 minutos, el celular de la pelirosa sonó repentinamente, haciendo que se sobresaltara en su asiento. Lo tomó y su corazón palpitó más rápido de lo normal al ver que Sasuke le había enviado un mensaje de texto. Lo abrió sin pensarlo.

"_Hay demasiado viento"_ leyó y frunció el ceño.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cambió de humor. Eso le molestaba del pelinegro, que por tan sólo un poco de viento ya decidiera cancelar las salidas y quedarse en su casa. ¿Es que acaso tanto amaba a su cabello que no quería despeinarlo?

"_¿Y eso qué importa?"_, le envió. Volteó hacia el monitor de su pc y le avisó a Ino que el _señor Uchiha_ había despertado y que se andaba quejando del clima.

.

**Little_Butterflyx: —**oh, ¿tanto miedo tiene de despeinarse?—

**PinkxSak16: —**parece que sí ¬¬—. Nuevamente, su móvil sonó alertando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

"_¿Quieres salir de todas formas?"_ Sakura bufó, que complicado solía ser aquél muchacho. Pero aún así, le gustaba.

"_Pues sí, todos saldremos. Anda Sasuke, ¡ni que fuera un huracán!"_

_.  
_

**Little_Butterflyx: —**en todo caso no estaremos todo el tiempo afuera, quizás vayamos a algún lado—

**PinkxSak16: —**¡verdad!—

Otro nuevo mensaje.

"_Qué molesta. Está bien pero vendremos para mi casa"_

_.  
_

.0.0.

.

El viento que corría aquella tarde realmente era fuerte. No se veía mucha gente por las calles y vaya que tenían una muy buena razón para no estar afuera. Sakura, Ino, Temari, Ten Ten y Minako se encontraban sentadas en un banco de la plaza central.

Completamente aburridas.

.

Eran casi las 4:40 y los muchachos no daban señales de vida. Sólo Sasuke, que le dijo a la pelirosa que estaban esperando a que Shikamaru terminara de ducharse para dirigirse hacia el lugar.

Y de eso habían pasado 30 minutos.

.

—Si no vienen en 10 minutos más, ¡nos vamos!— exclamó Minako enfadada. Las demás asintieron apoyando su decisión. Sakura sacó su celular del bolsillo para ver si no le había llegado algún mensaje, pero no. No había nada.

Ino, con relativa cara de fastidio, se levantó del asiento bajo la confundida mirada de todas. Sacó su celular, marcó un número y mientras esperaba a que la persona del otro lado de la línea atendiera, su mano izquierda se posó inquieta en su cadera. No pensaba esperar un minuto más.

—_¿Hola?—_ escuchó decir a la gruesa voz del otro lado. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Van a venir? ¡No pensamos esperarlos ni un minuto más!— escupió molesta. Sakura prestó atención a la conversación. —¿Qué?— de repente gritó —¡Dile al idiota de Shikamaru que baje la música que no logro oír nada!— ahora todas escuchaban atentas la "charla" —ah, ¡les convenía!— y cortó con brusquedad.

—¿Vienen?— preguntó Temari. La rubia asintió desganada y volvió a sentarse en el frío banco para luego cruzarse firmemente los brazos a la altura de su pecho. Realmente estaba molesta.

Pasaron unos largos 5 minutos –para ellas- y finalmente, la castaña de ojos celestes divisó al Palio rojo de Sasuke acercarse velozmente. _¡Ya era tiempo!,_ pensó aliviada.

.

.0.0.

.

Sasuke se sentía algo…raro. No sabía con exactitud si era debido al _sueño_ que había tenido aquella noche-mañana o por las _cosas_ que había _visto-leído_ recientemente, pero estaba seguro de que no se sentía del todo **bien**. Y era porque no podía estar tranquilo, no teniendo a aquella pelirosa de vivases ojos verde esmeralda detrás, que de vez en cuando posaba su inocente mirada en él. La podía ver a través del fino espejo retrovisor de su coche.

Extraño. Le entraron repentinas ganas de estar con ella, pero a la vez la quería tener bien lejos. _"Mierda, ese sueño me afecto demasiado"_. Tenía más que claro que con Sakura eran sólo amigos, pero desde hacía un corto tiempo, las cosas habían cambiado un poco. Había descubierto un par de cosas que le comenzaron a generar ciertas dudas y también, ciertos temores…Pero lo más insólito de todo, era que le había comenzado a atraer. Obviamente, nadie se había enterado de aquello y él seguía tratándola de manera natural…

.

—Oye Sakura, ¿es la primera vez que vienes a la casa de Sasuke-kun?— preguntó la rubia, tratando de romper el silencio incómodo que se había establecido. El pelinegro mientras tanto, dobló la esquina e ingresó lentamente a su garaje. Shikamaru emitió un gran bostezo en tanto apagaba el estéreo.

—Sí— contestó vislumbrada por la gran residencia del chico. Era simple, pero muy bien cuidada y el jardín era simplemente hermoso. La cantidad de flores de distintas especies daban un toque más "primaveral" al lugar.

.

Detrás de ellos, se estacionó el coche de Kiba, de donde bajaron Temari, Ten Ten, Minako y su novio. Hablando y riendo, entraron a la vivienda. Sakura era la única que se mantenía en silencio, quería observar detalladamente cada parte de aquella bonita casa y grabarla en su memoria.

Sasuke los guió hacia su habitación, la última puerta del pasillo a la izquierda; y entraron.

Lo primero que notó la pelirosa al entrar fue el azul opaco en las paredes y la gran cama de dos plazas y media, con sus llamativas sábanas de… ¿leopardo? Comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, ¿de **leopardo**?, por favor que él era Sasuke Uchiha, alguien completamente distinto a la persona que realmente utilizaría aquél tipo de sábanas.

.

—¡hey! ¡Hasta que llegaron dattebayo!— exclamó Naruto, quien se encontraba frente a la pc. Sasuke bufó, su madre era demasiado permisiva con Naruto, ¡si hasta lo creía un hijo más! Por poco y no lo alojaba en su casa.

—hm, dobe ¿quién te dejó usar MI computadora?— replicó en broma aunque su tono de voz demostró lo contrario. Mientras tanto los demás se fueron acomodando en el suelo alfombrado y en la gran cama. Sakura no dejaba de inspeccionar la habitación con la mirada.

—Pues Itachi— el pelinegro frunció el ceño. _"Ese idiota…"_—¿acaso tienes algo que esconder, teme?— agregó el rubio con tono sugestivo y mirada zorruna que inmediatamente incomodó a Sasuke de sobre manera.

—Idiota, no soy como tú— musitó tanto indignado como avergonzado. Lo que le faltaba, que su estúpido amigo dijera cosas para dejarlo mal parado frente a los demás. En especial con Sakura…aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué importaba si quedaba mal o bien con ella? No eran nada, sólo amigos. Si…amigos.

.

_¡Hmp!_

_.  
_

—oigan, pidamos una pizza. O mejor dos porque con Naruto aquí…— sugirió Shikamaru mirando al rubio de reojo. Éste se ruborizó levemente y le dio un palmazo en el hombro.

—jaja, es cierto— exclamó el castaño burlón. Golpe cortesía del rubio para él también.

.

.0.0.

.

—Oigan mientras esperamos las preciadas pizzas, ¿que tal si jugamos a Verdad o Consecuencia?— propuso de forma inesperada el ojiazul. Los demás asintieron gustosos, aunque Sakura no del todo. Detestaba ese tipo de juegos, más que nada porque siempre terminaba revelando algo que no quería revelar…Tenía que tener mucho cuidado si no quería evidenciar sus –no tan- ocultos sentimientos hacia el azabache. —Bien, comienzo yo. A ver…— los ojos azules de Naruto comenzaron a repasar a cada uno de los presentes una y otra vez. El corazón de Sakura latía a mil por hora, rogaba interiormente para que no la nombrara.

El rubio, con una semi sonrisa, finalizó el recorrido eligiendo a…

—Sakura-chan— _"¡MIERDA!"_ —¿Verdad o Consecuencia?— todos los presentes posaron sus ojos en ella, colocándola aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Tragó saliva dificultosamente.

—Verdad— contestó. Siempre era la mejor opción.

Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke la observaban de reojo, ¿sería capaz de…?

—bien, ehm, ¿es verdad que tu color de cabello es natural?— el alivio recorrió su fuero interno, agradecía completamente que aquella pregunta no haya sido comprometedora.

"_**¡De la que nos salvamos!"**_

_**.  
**_

—Por supuesto que sí— respondió, ahora haciéndose la ofendida y tirando un largo mechón de su cabello hacia atrás con su mano, como restándole importancia.

—Bien, es mi turno— dijo ahora. Aunque moría de ganas por preguntarle de todo a Sasuke, sabía que si lo hacía los demás se darían _cuenta_ y sobre todo **él**, así que sin pensarlo dos veces eligió a…

—Temari, amiga mía— la aludida le regaló una mirada asesina. La pelirosa sonrió picarona —¿Verdad o Consecuencia?—

—Consecuencia—

—oh, bien. Etto, te reto a que cuando llegue la pizza, te comas una porción entera con una buena dosis de ají picante— la rubia entrecerró los ojos de forma amenazante, ¡detestaba el ají picante y mucho más con pizza!

—¡Qué asco! Pero en fin, es mi turno así que elijo a…Sasuke— Sakura de repente se tensó —¿Verdad o Consecuencia?—

—Hm, verdad— contestó el pelinegro sin pensarlo.

—¿Es verdad que…crees en el amor?— todos callaron y miraron al pelinegro esperando una respuesta. Aunque ya algunos la conocían…

"_Esa pregunta…"._

_.  
_

La pelirosa se colocó algo ansiosa, moría de ganas por saber la respuesta; una pequeña esperanza nació en ella. "_¿Y si dice que sí?"_

Pero aquella apenas si duró un instante, ya que al notar que la respuesta no salía de sus finos labios, su mirada que estaba fija en él bajó hacia el suelo. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido por el _miedo_.

El Uchiha menor cerró sus negros y profundos ojos por unos segundos –bastantes largos para Sakura-, para luego abrirlos y responder indiferente, como si del clima hablara —esa _cosa_ me da asco, por eso a _mi_ casa **no** entra el amor—.

_Crash_.

.

Y entonces todo se volvió denso y oscuro en el mundo de la ojiverde, sintiendo como si el tiempo parara de repente. Y se preguntó, ¿cómo era que eso podía tener tanto efecto en ella? ¿Cómo aquello podía doler tanto, hasta el punto de querer levantarse con total despecho e irse sin decir nada? _"Entonces, sí es así…"_ pensó con triste ironía, deseaba marcharse; ahora estaba más que claro que **jamás** podría pasar algo.

Pero no movió ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo. _**"¡Eso, quédate quieta mujer! ¡Sino quedaremos al descubierto por completo!"**_ intervino su inner. Y entonces, el timbre resonó por toda la residencia. Naruto y Kiba saltaron de sus lugares y se dirigieron cual Flash hacia la entrada. Ansiosos, abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con un hombre bajo de bigotes que traía dos cajas cuadradas y planas en su mano derecha.

Finalmente, las pizzas habían llegado.

.

* * *

**Notas**: Las cosas que me han pasado en este mes de Marzo! Si, con relación a _él _-el chico que reencarna Sasukin (?)- es...todo tan...traumante! e_e xD Están pasando cosas que yo tenía planeadas para el fic...

Y saben? El Domingo que viene es **SU** cumpleaños...y el lunes **ES EL MIO**! e.e

.

Bieeen, aclaraciones: *Interbandos son juegos de competencia que se hacen en las escuelas, más que nada en Septiembre cuando está cercano el día del Estudiante. Nunca he ido a ninguno en TODA mi vida escolar así que bueno (?).

Y lo que dijo Sasuke, SÍ FUE RE FEO. En realidad lo cambié un poco porque **_él_** había dicho _"el amor me da alergia. Así que a mi casa no entra el amor"_ pero quedaba muy nose...muy GAY (?) para alguien como Sasuke xD encima cuando lo dijo, todos estaban hablando y riendo y la única fofa que escuchó eso fuí YO y lo primero que pensé fue "_bueno entonces ME VOY_"; jajaja x)

En fin, me disculpo por el retraso, siempre son las mismas excusas: NO INSPIRATION(?) y el sueño me vence D: ha y también los mangas shojos :B

Agradezco a Maqi con **TODO EL ALMA POR AYUDARME!** porque no podía ponerle un final e_e! (Estoy super distraída t.t) y también a todos sus **REVIEWS**! :D son re tiernas:D!

Espero que les guste el capi, ya ahora se viene todo lo INTENSO Y EMO (?)

Adious! :D

.

**~¿Comentarios? ¿Dudas? ¿Alagos? ¿Golpes? ¿Escupitajos? (?)~**

** ~Hazmelo saber con un bello review ;D**~


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't kill me! **(?) Ok si, me tardé DEMASIADO! 3 meses y varios días! xD Espero, de nuevo, sepan disculparme. La escuela, el sueño, la desinspiración, la tele, el facebook -sobretodo- y cosas personales xP

En fin espero que disfruten este capi!

Naruto NO es mío, ojalá lo fuera D:

* * *

_**Capítulo 7**_

"_**Confusión"**_

~.~.~.~.~

.

_Porque los sentimientos de un hombre son mucho más complicados e inestables que los de una mujer…_

..

.

—¡Qué bien la pasamos!, ¿verdad Sakura?— exclamó la rubia sonriente mientras tomaba el brazo de Sasuke con firmeza. Hacía frío y eso era lo único que podía mantenerla en "temperatura", ya que no había ido demasiado abrigada, pensando que no refrescaría en la noche. El pelinegro bufó levemente al sentir el tacto.

La pelirosa, que yacía a la derecha del muchacho, sonrió divertida y asintió. Aunque al notar los brazos entrelazados de sus dos amigos, se sintió repentinamente excluida y se alejó unos centímetros del pelinegro, para que no llegara a pensar que ella también deseaba hacer lo mismo que la rubia –a pesar de que por dentro moría de ganas-

Todavía podía oírlo decir "_esa cosa me da asco, por eso a mi casa no entra el amor_", y bajó la mirada algo apenada.

Sasuke, que había sentido el alejamiento por parte de la pelirosa, se giró disimuladamente para verla y notó cómo sus hombros se sacudían gracias a un pequeño escalofrío que había recorrido todo su cuerpo. Decidió llamarla.

—Sakura— ésta volteó. Él sólo le extendió su brazo derecho y siguió mirando hacia el frente como si nada. La ojiverde algo nerviosa captó la señal, se acercó y tímidamente introdujo su brazo en el hueco entre el torso y el brazo del azabache, cuidando de no tocarlo demasiado –aunque quería aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas-; pero apenas lo había hecho, cuando instantáneamente sintió una fuerte opresión sobre él.

_Su _brazo estaba aprisionando, _apretando_, **aferrando** al suyo. "_¿Eh?"_

—Hemos llegado— advirtió la rubia, sacando a la pelirosa de sus pensamientos.

—Ah, ¿aquí era donde tenías que venir, Ino?— preguntó observando maravillada el gran Instituto de Arte en el cual la rubia estudiaba su ante-último año de preparatoria.

—Sip— la ojiazul soltó al moreno y entró veloz al casi vacío establecimiento. En la entrada había una muchacha recargada contra la pared que estaba demasiado concentrada en su móvil, al parecer, enviando mensajes de texto.

—Mikki-chan, ¿está el profesor?— preguntó Ino. Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron en medio de la entrada. La última observando detenidamente cada cuadro que yacía colgado en las altas paredes del lugar.

—sí, está en el último salón— dicho esto, la chica marcó un número y se dirigió hacia afuera, mientras que la rubia pidió al dúo que la esperaran un momento y dobló por un largo pasillo.

—n-nos acaban de abandonar jaja— comentó Sakura, para romper un poco el hielo. El moreno sólo sonrió de costado, estaba más callado de lo normal, cosa de la que la ojiverde se había percatado.

"_¿Qué le pasará?"_, pensó, mirándolo.

.

.0.0.

En la mente de Sasuke muchas cosas estaban pasando. Se sentía cansado, abatido, como si hubiera hecho demasiadas cosas pero, ¡no había hecho nada! Es más, había dormido demasiado.

Sí, definitivamente todo era culpa de _ese _estúpido sueño. Todavía no podía estar tranquilo, ni siquiera cuando estuvo con todos los demás _idiotas _que normalmente le hacían olvidar sus problemas con sus tonteses.

Realmente, necesitaba estar **solo**.

Y necesitaba tiempo para pensar, necesitaba estar calmado. Pero, ¿cómo podía estarlo si la principal anfitriona de su sueño se encontraba frente suyo?

—nee Sasuke-kun, ¿a qué vino Ino?— el pelinegro entornó los ojos al escuchar el _–kun_. Para colmo, parecía que Sakura no se había dado ni cuenta de que lo había pronunciado.

—A dejar unos papeles creo— contestó seco. Demonios, se estaba comportando como un verdadero idiota.

—Ahah— murmuró la pelirosa y corrió la mirada algo sonrojada. Él por su parte, no podía dejar de mirarla… —um… ¿Estás enojado conmigo?— repentinamente preguntó, mirándolo fijamente y con sus finas cejas encorvadas hacia arriba.

Y sucedió. No fue algo predeterminado, fue tan sólo un impulso. Algo que él obviamente no quería que pasara; la quería lejos, quería estar tranquilo, quería estar con _ella_. Pero entonces, si realmente **quería** estar con _ella_, ¿por qué demonios estaba abrazando así a Sakura? ¿Qué hacían sus brazos envolviéndola?

Él era Sasuke Uchiha, alguien frío, vulgarmente llamado Emo*, alguien que no demostraba su cariño a las demás personas. Pero, si eso era cierto, ¿qué demonios hacía abrazándola todavía? ¿Por qué no se apartaba?

"_Hmp, se siente… bien…"_ inclusive llegó a pensar.

Oh.

El delicado y tímido contacto de los dedos de la ojiverde en su espalda lo hicieron entrar en razón y finalmente se apartó. Ella lo observó con ojos grandes, tan sorprendida como él mismo de lo que acababa de cometer. Y algo sonrojada también.

—l-lo siento, no fue mi intención— declaró con rapidez y con los nervios de punta. Sabía que aquél impulsivo acto podría tener sus grandes consecuencias después y no porque se sintiera el "winner" del año, sino porque sus experiencias pasadas le dejaron bien en claro que las mujeres suelen _ilusionarse demasiado_ con tan sólo una simple muestra de cariño, algunas hasta el punto de creerse "enamoradas". Y a él le molestaba muchísimo que sintieran ese tipo de cosas sin siquiera saber una **mierda** sobre su vida.

Por eso esperaba que Sakura fuera una excepción, pero comenzaba a sospechar de que no era así…

Realmente se **arrepentía** de aquél acto.

.

.0.0.0.

Nuevamente en las oscuras, desoladas y frías calles de la ciudad. Ino y Sasuke conversaban, aunque el azabache no le prestaba demasiada atención y mayoritariamente le contestaba con su famoso monosílabo, mientras que Sakura se hallaba perdida en sus pensamientos, con los cuales concluyó que el Uchiha realmente era **bipolar**.

Primero, que no le hablaba y si lo hacía era por obligación. Después, lo que dijo en su casa, que en verdad le había dolido pero trataba de no pensar mucho en ello. ¿Y ahora? Ahora la había abrazado y no así nomás. Realmente se sintió desfallecer al sentir su fornido cuerpo chocar con el suyo propio y sintió ganas de llorar al notar que sus brazos la envolvían con fuerza. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo había echo? No quería mentir, estaba tan feliz, pero a la vez sabía que no debía ilusionarse demasiado. Y lo confirmó al verlo de reojo, su rostro estaba por demás _serio_. "_Parece que no fue algo que él deseó hacer…"_ pensó con pena.

Y cuando enfocó su mirada esmeralda hacia el frente, **los vio**. Y por un momento se alegró y por otro se asustó; sintiendo la gota que rebalsó el vaso caer al ver que _él_ estaba entre ellos.

Era bastante obvio, estaban en la misma banda y casi siempre los veía a todos juntos.

—hm…—escuchó "decir" al Uchiha, él también los había visto. Sakura tragó saliva, ¿se mirarían mal? ¿Se insultarían? ¿Podrían llegar a pelearse?

Estaban a punto de cruzar la calle y veía como **ellos** se acercaban. El corazón de la pelirosa latía rápidamente mientras cruzaban la avenida, **ellos** ya casi estaban llegando a la tienda de ropa de la otra esquina, en donde inevitablemente se cruzarían.

Y entonces llegaron, y se cruzaron. Pein, Deidara y Sasori observaron al pelinegro con expresión seria. El rubio y el pelirrojo se enfocaron más que nada en las dos mujeres, aunque la que captaba más su atención era la pelirosa, ya que la habían visto en alguno de sus recitales –y además la conocían gracias a cierto integrante en particular-

Hidan, en cambio, posó su pesada mirada en Sasuke. Y luego en Sakura. Y luego en sus brazos entrecruzados. Y después en Sasuke de nuevo. Éste le correspondió la mirada de la misma forma.

—Sakura, ¿cómo estás?— saludó el peliblanco con mala gana y pasó de ella sin siquiera esperar una respuesta. A la aludida le molestó aquello, pero más le sorprendió la forma en la que miró al azabache.

—vaya, parece que ese idiota de Hi-man te odia Sasuke-kun jaja— comentó Ino sonriendo burlonamente.

Sasuke solamente bufó.

.

.0.0.0.

_20 de septiembre.-_

_._

Sakura e Ino hablaban por medio del chat planeando rigurosamente la salida del siguiente día, ya que sería 21 de septiembre, el día de la primavera, el cual se festejaría con ferias y actos en la plaza principal de la ciudad.

Anteriormente había estado hablando con el pelinegro sobre aquello, ya que él junto con Naruto las había invitado para acompañarlos. Cabía destacar que el humor de Sasuke era normal, como si el abrazo del día anterior jamás hubiese existido…

**Little_Butterflyx: **—entonces mañana a las 8 nos juntamos con las chicas y luego esperamos a los demás en la plaza, ¿vale?—

**PinkxSak16: **—listo! Jeje—

Luego de unos minutos en los que Sakura le había informado al azabache sobre la hora de encuentro y demás, la rubia le había vuelto a hablar.

**Little_Butterflyx: **—oye Sakura, hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde hace mucho, pero creo que mejor no te lo pregunto…— Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron temerosos. Sabía perfectamente a cuál pregunta se refería, pero no contaba con que fuera Ino quién se lo preguntara. O mejor dicho, no contaba con que Ino se diera cuenta **tan rápido**.

**PinkxSak16: **—o.o, ya dime Ino me asustas!— escribió veloz con el corazón latiéndole a mil. Estaba muchísimo más que segura de que le preguntaría sobre _eso_. Su estúpido pero indudable sexto sentido se lo gritaba desde su interior.

**Little_Butterflyx: **—es que temo que sea una equivocación, es algo que me parece a mi y capaz no es y bueno jaja—

**PinkxSak16: **—nee, pero dime! Me desespero jaja—

**Little_Butterflyx: **—mmm esta bien…—

**Little_Butterflyx: **—dime, te gusta Sasuke? (Y si es así no pienso mencionarlo eh)—

Sakura se levantó de su asiento por el asombro, no podía creer que realmente la rubia se haya dado cuenta sobre sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke. Es que acaso era… ¿tan obvio? ¿Se notaba tanto? Quizás, por aquellas cosas que había colocado en su blog…

**PinkxSak16: **—ne, jajaja por que?— escribió ya de nuevo en su asiento con los nervios a flor de piel. ¿Debería negárselo? ¿Debería mentir?

**Little_Butterflyx: **—porque me parece, desde aquel día en el Instituto 17-K, la forma en que lo mirabas y como eras con el cuando se quedaron los dos solos, me hacia sospechar —

"_Demonios, ¿se me notaba demasiado?"_

**PinkxSak16: **—aaahahahahahah…—

**Little_Butterflyx: **—por si acaso te aviso que yo no le digo nada eh, mira hasta te lo prometo!—

**PinkxSak16: **— :'( —

**Little_Butterflyx: **—por que lloras o.o?

**PinkxSak16: **—no, no lloro xP. Solo que, nose…—

**Little_Butterflyx: **—jaja, pero no me has contestado, eso me hace pensar que si tengo razon!—

"_Ya está, que ella lo sepa no significará nada. Me prometió que no le contaría…Confiaré en ella"_

**PinkxSak16: **—…demonios jaja…—

**Little_Butterflyx: **—entonces es cierto? Tengo razon?—

**PinkxSak16: **—…—

**Little_Butterflyx: —**SIII! Te gusta te gustaaa! Yo sabia! Y quedate tranquila que no le dire nada, y es mas te aclaro que entre Sasuke y yo no hay nada a pesar de lo que la gente diga, ok?—

.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—_¡JÁ! Todavía puedo recordar aquello— comentó Ino con una sonrisa al más estilo Sasuke mientras Hinata la miraba con algo de…¿Asombro? Si, podía ser, más que nada por lo último que había dicho: "_entre Sasuke y yo no hay nada_". Pff! Yo sabía PERFECTAMENTE que eso no era cierto. Siempre supe que Ino –en aquellos tiempos- quería a Sasuke tanto como yo, se le notaba incluso más que a mí. Pero siempre lo tapaba con lo de "sólo somos amigos"…_

—_¡v-vaya que eras in-intuitiva Ino-chan!— exclamó aún sorprendida mi amiga peliazul. Yo sonreí al ver a la rubia mover su mano altaneramente, y entonces lo _recordé_._

—_volviendo a la parte de Ino, ella luego de preguntarme eso me conto algo más…— continué._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

_**xTeMaRix **__se ha unido a la conversación. 23:03.-_

_._

**PinkxSak16: **—Temari! Puedes creerlo? Ino ya sabe sobre lo de Sasuke y lo descubrio solita jaja—

**xTeMaRix: **—wow!—

**Little_Butterflyx: **— =D, pero te digo algo? Mejor dicho, les digo algo pero JURENME que no diran nada…—

El interior de la pelirosa se alteró con aquellas palabras. No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su nuca.

**PinkxSak16: **—okei jaja, cuentanos Ino—

**Little_Butterflyx: **—en serio no digan NADA porque sino me matara y nuestra amistad terminara para siempre D:—

**xTeMaRix: **—Bien, no diremos nada—

**PinkxSak16: **—secreto secreto—

**Little_Butterflyx: **—Sasuke-kun sospecha D:—

.

"_**¿**__**QUÉ?"**_

**xTeMaRix: **—O_O—

**PinkxSak16: **—de? De que sospecha?—

**Little_Buterflyx: **—de que tu sientes algo por el u.u, me lo dijo hoy temprano— y fue ahí cuando el mundo de Sakura se desmoronó por completo. Chau, adiós, hasta nunca. ¿Y ahora que mierda haría? O sea, ¡SOSPECHABA! ¡Ya tenía una mínima –o gran- idea acerca de lo que ella sentía!

No, no sabía que hacer, no sabía cómo actuar. Sentía como si en cualquier momento los nervios se apoderarían de ella por completo y la obligarían a esconderse para siempre en su habitación.

**PinkxSak16: **—¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?— logró solamente tipear. Sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

**xTeMaRix: **—Sakura! Estas bien?—

.

"_No, no estoy bien Temari, ¡maldición!"_

**Little_Butterflyx: —**es por eso que me habia animado a preguntarte sobre aquello, porque eso queria decir que yo no era la unica con esa idea—

**xTeMaRix: —**oye pero…—

**Little_Butterflyx: —**ha! Y se dio cuenta mas que nada por las cosas que has escrito en tu blog u_u—

**PinkxSak16: —**NO! En verdad? **Tragame tierra entonces**!—

**Little_Butterfly: **—noo Sakura! Creo que era mejor no decirte nada :/—

**xTeMaRix: **—Ino, hay…hay interes de parte suya?—

.

Oh no. Oh _**no no no**_. Temari acababa de cavar su propia tumba con aquella estúpida pregunta. Sabía perfectamente que Sasuke Uchiha no tenía ningún tipo de interés hacia ella, y nunca lo tendría. Nunca.

**Little_Butterflyx: **—te miento? U.u— "_ay no, eso no sonó para nada bien"_

**PinkxSak16: **—no D:—

**Little_Butterflyx: **—nose la verdad no me lo dijo pero me dio a entender que no…— Sakura no lo pudo evitar –a pesar de que en el fondo lo sabía-, sus finas cejas se fruncieron levemente hacia arriba mientras que sus verdes ojos brillaron de más. Un pequeño nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta.

**Little_Butterflyx: **—pero no me lo dijo directamente! Asi que no sabria bien que decirte—

**PinkxSak16: **—hahaha, pero como te lo dijo?—

**Little_Butterflyx:** —sucede que cuando lo conoci me dijo que no queria saber nada con chicas por un buen tiempo, porque la ex lo marco mucho—

.

"_¿La EX?"_

**xTeMaRix:** —que estupido!—

**xTeMaRix: **—no sabe de la chica que se pierde!—

**PinkxSak16: **—ya, Temari…—

**Little_Butterflyx: **—veras, estuvo por 3 años con la ex, y se conocieron porque un dia ella estaba enviando mensajes a cualquier numero y el le contesto—

**Little_Butterflyx: **—y le corto este año el dia de su cumpleaños—

**PinkxSak16: **—…—

**Little_Butterflyx: **—no lo sabian a eso verdad?—

**xTeMaRix: —**que perra!—

**PinkxSak16: **—no, no lo sabiamos—

**Little_Butterflyx: **—es como que aun sigue resentido—

**PinkxSak16: **—vaya, esto realmente parece un Fanfic!* D:—

**Little_Butterflyx: **—jajaja verdad—

**xTeMaRix: **—hey pero, no todas las chicas son iguales—

**PinkxSak16: **—si, pero es igual a como lo que pensamos acerca de los hombres—

**Little_Butterflyx: **—sisi, pero el no lo sabe, es decir, creo que tiene miedo—

.

"_Sasuke, ¡pobre Sasuke! Sasuke-kun…"_

**xTeMaRix: **— uhi pobre Sasuke!—

**PinkxSak16: **—si, pobresito ._. que horrible eso— _"yo jamás se lo haría, nunca"_

**Little_Butterflyx: **—esa chica era dos años y medio mas grande que el, para colmo, actuaba como una chiquilina de 12 años—

**xTeMaRix: **—no! La mataria! D: Sasuke sera reservado y serio, pero se lo ve buena persona—

**Little_Butterflyx: **—eso le hizo realmente muy mal a Sasuke-kun…—

**PinkxSak16: **—y como se llama esa chica?—

**Little_Butterflyx: **—Mary—

**xTeMaRix: **—oye Ino, volviendo al tema anterior, como fue que Sasuke te dijo sobre lo de Sakura?—

.

Y ahí iba de nuevo. En serio, ¿Temari deseaba tanto morir? ¿Por qué esa obsesión de querer saber cómo y qué había sido exactamente lo que había dicho Sasuke sobre ella? Si al fin y al cabo él no quería nada…

**Little_Butterflyx: **—buscare el historial de conversación para mostrarles, esperen un momento—

**Little_Butterflyx: —**_**SasxUchx_avenger: **__—Ino, sabes algo de Sakura?—_

_**Little_Butterflyx: **__—algo como que?—_

_**SasxUchx_avenger: —**__has visto las cosas que subió en su blog?—_

_**Little_Butterflyx: **__—am, si que sucede con eso Sasuke-kun o.o?—_

_**SasxUchx_avenger: **__—hmp, no has notado algo extraño? A ti que te_

_encanta escribir cosas de ese tipo—_

_**Little_Butterflyx: **__—eh no me parecen tan extrañas, tu has notado algo_

_fuera de lo normal?—_

_**SasxUchx_avenger: **__—en uno que escribió hace un tiempo, creo que hace_

_dos semanas. Decía que se sentía mal, algo de que nuevamente le pasaba lo_

_mismo, etc. Al final de todo eso, coloco algo como_

"auyiyreuiwSgdhsgdsjhgjUdhjk_". Ahora ves a lo que me refiero?—_

_**Little_Butterflyx: **__—jaja tan observadora como la futura ex—_

_**SasxUchx_avenger: —**__hmp. Será que me fijo demasiado en los detalles, o_

_será que realmente soy un idiota, pero las únicas letras en mayúsculas que_

_quedaron fueron mis iniciales…—_

_**Little_Butterflyx: **__—sentira algo por ti? Realmente no lo se Sasuke-kun—_

_**SasxUchx_avenger: —**__um, mucho menos yo. Es por eso que me parece_

_extraño. Me habla todas las malditas tardes y noches, ya sea por msj o por_

_aquí—_

_._

Ouch. Eso había dolido.

Pero bien, era cierto que ella normalmente comenzaba la conversación, que era ella la que le hablaba. Pero no creía que a él le molestaría y siempre creyó que el Uchiha era algo _distraído _con respecto a sus sentimientos. Pensó que jamás se daría cuenta él solo a menos que ella se lo dijera, no obstante, nunca pudo haberse imaginado que sospechaba de todo aquello secretamente.

Una pequeña lágrima rodó solitaria por su mejilla…

**PinkxSak16: **—oh…pero las veces que le envio msj es porque estoy aburrida y casi nunca nadie tiene saldo…y bueno… u.u— escribió rápidamente, con la mirada algo borrosa gracias a las múltiples lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus verdes ojos.

**Little_Butterflyx: **—no pero no lo dijo a modo de queja, solo que el se expresa asi conmigo D:—

**PinkxSak16: **—esta bien u.u—

.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—_ha si, eso también lo recuerdo— comentó Ino, esta vez con un tono de voz que señalaba que no estaba demasiado contenta por ello. Y es que recordar esa charla, que al fin de cuentas había sido el gran comienzo de todo, no me hacía demasiado feliz a mí tampoco… —de todos modos, la salida del día siguiente no fue muy divertida en un principio, ya que Sasuke se alejaba de ella y nos incomodaba un poco a todos. Aunque luego pareció que ya no le importaba, y bueno— agregó mientras se miraba las uñas distraídamente…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

_26 de septiembre.-_

Sentada allí en _su_ cama, lo observaba detenidamente mientras él tocaba la guitarra con los ojos cerrados, completamente concentrado en mantener el ritmo de aquella lenta canción. De vez en cuando los abría, haciendo que el negro de sus ojos chocara contra los verdes propios, haciéndola sentirse nerviosa y que por consecuencia, bajara la mirada_._

Habían pasado la mejor tarde desde la primera vez que se conocieron todos. La habían pasado tan bien, que hasta Sasuke se encontraba relajado y de buen humor, inclusive con Sakura al frente suyo.

Aún sabiendo que la tenía cerca, muy cerca.

—Hm, ¿qué te pareció el tema?— preguntó al finalizar la canción, mirando más que nada su larga cabellera rosada que caía desordenada sobre sus hombros. Gracioso, todavía no podía creer que aquél fuera su color natural -era demasiado extraño para ser cierto-, pero bien sabía que Sakura no sería **Sakura** sin esa pequeña particularidad… Además de que le sentaba realmente bien.

—¡muy bonito Sasuke-kun! Deberían tocarlo en algún recital— respondió sonriente mientras el azabache se levantaba y dejaba el instrumento en una esquina de la habitación. Luego volvió y sin pensarlo demasiado, dejándose llevar nuevamente por el impulso, subió a su cama y apoyó suavemente su cabeza en el regazo de la pelirosa; que inmediatamente se tensó.

—¿Estás incómoda?— preguntó él notando la repentina tensión, mientras observaba a Temari que ingresaba al cuarto. Ésta los observó sorprendida, e inmediatamente Sasuke le señaló su PC. La rubia entendió perfectamente la seña: quería que no molestara y por eso le permitió usar su computadora.

Sin decir nada, la rubia se dirigió hacia ésta.

—n-no, ¿tú estás cómodo cierto?— repuso. A decir verdad, se encontraba algo incómoda, pero no por el acto del pelinegro ni porque se estuviera comportando extraño con ella, sino por Temari. No quería que ella se sintiese sola o dejada de lado…

—bastante, motita rosada— dijo con una semi-sonrisa. La ojiverde rió ante el apodo dado, pero luego calló. ¿Sasuke Uchiha le había puesto un apodo "cariñoso"? ¿Había pasado de _molestia bipolar _a _motita rosada_?

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Sasuke-kun me ha dicho motita rosada!— exclamó burlona haciendo que el nombrado se sonrojara levemente y frunciera el ceño.

—Hmp, tonta— dijo serio y se levantó. Sakura de repente se sintió algo culpable, quizás ese comentario le había molestado de verdad —a ver…acuéstate y déjame un espacio— pidió él repentinamente mientras rodeaba la cama y se sentaba en el poco lugar que dejaba la pelirosa. Ésta algo confundida, se corrió un poco mas adelante, casi quedando en el medio; para que entonces Sasuke se acostara al lado de ella, le agarrara las manos y le _besara la cabeza._

Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder, su corazón latir y su mente bloquearse. ¿Por qué el pelinegro había hecho aquello? Él sabía, sospechaba de sus sentimientos, ¿entonces por qué? ¿Acaso él también sentía algo por ella? ¿Podría ser eso?

"_Deseo realmente que fuera por eso"_

_._

—espero que nunca te cortes el cabello Sakura, realmente te queda bien así— murmuró por lo bajo para que solamente ella lo pudiera escuchar. La pelirosa sonrió feliz, y se prometió así misma que jamás se cortaría el cabello. Jamás, pasara lo que pasara.

Y el clímax tan armonioso y cálido que había entre ellos, se rompió en el momento en que Kiba entró a la habitación de Sasuke sin siquiera tocar la puerta. El moreno emitió un bufido pero no se movió ni dos centímetros. Estaba demasiado cómodo y relajado junto con Sakura.

—¡Vaya, vaya!— exclamó con cierto tono picarón el castaño al reparar en el pelinegro y la ojiverde _tan_ juntos —lamento interrumpir…_esto_— dijo señalando a la "pareja" con la mano derecha —Vine tan sólo a buscar mi guitarra, ¿dónde la has dejado winner?—

—hmp, se la llevó el dobe. Si quieres vamos a buscarla y de paso, arreglamos bien para el viaje del lunes— _"¿Viaje del lunes?",_ pensó confundida la pelirosa, _"Sasuke-kun no me había comentado nada sobre ningún viaje"._

—Ja já, eres cruel Sasuke, recuerda que yo no podré ir por mis exámenes— refunfuñó Kiba con mala cara. El Uchiha sonrió arrogante y se separó de Sakura para levantarse y acomodar tanto su cabello como su ropa, mientras que la pelirosa hacía lo mismo, en tanto su rubia amiga apagaba la pc.

—Pero primero llevaremos a Sakura y a Temari a sus respectivas casas y luego iremos— agregó el azabache dándole un pequeño empujoncito a la pelirosa que sonreía con algo de timidez.

Kiba y Temari observaban todo aquello divertidos, era inusual ver al pelinegro de buen humor y más con una chica… ¡La rubia moría de ganas de hablar con Sasuke para saber realmente sus intenciones para con su amiga! Pero sabía, él jamás diría algo, no era alguien relativamente cercano como para que confiara en ella.

.0.0.0.

.

Al salir de la habitación, todos vieron cómo Naruto aparecía de repente dirigiéndose a ellos con una guitarra colgada en su hombro. Su rostro era de sorpresa; no esperaba ver a Kiba y mucho menos a las muchachas.

—¡Yo'! ¿A dónde iban eh?— preguntó el rubio mientras se acercaba para saludar a cada uno de los presentes.

—Justamente a tu casa Naruto, íbamos a buscar mi guitarra y el winner quería hablar contigo sobre el viaje— exclamó el castaño haciendo puchero por lo último. Él realmente deseaba poder ir con sus amigos a ese viaje, pero el deber de ser responsable lo presionaba demasiado. Era eso, o trabajar con su padre en una empresa de ventas de vehículos.

—Hmp, después hablaremos bien de eso, primero dejaré a las chicas. Ustedes dos quédense aquí… y traten de no romper nada— manifestó el moreno con una media sonrisa, para luego voltear y dirigir a la pelirosa y rubia hacia la puerta de salida que daba al garaje. Ellas, antes de abrir la puerta saludaron a los dos muchachos que se dirigían a la habitación de Sasuke, y entonces finalmente salieron.

—Oye Sasuke-kun, ¿nos sentamos atrás?— preguntó Sakura al abrir la puerta del copiloto, el lugar que internamente deseaba ocupar para estar cerca de él. Pero antes de que el aludido contestara, la rubia apareció detrás de ella y le dijo que no se molestara, que ella sola iría detrás; y dicho eso, corrió el asiento hacia delante para poder pasar. (n/a: auto feo de dos puertas e.e)

Una vez que los tres estaban en sus puestos, el pelinegro colocó el auto en marcha, y mirando hacia atrás para salir correctamente del lugar, preguntó —¿En dónde vives Temari?—. La rubia miró inmediatamente a Sakura, que estaba de espaldas hacia ella, con ojos insinuadores; sabiendo que su amiga en ese preciso momento estaría hecha un manojo de nervios internos. ¡Y qué razón tenía! La ojiverde no podía creer en lo que su inner le estaba gritando en su mente, ¡Sasuke quería estar a solas con ella! Pero ¿para qué?, ¿por qué?

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Aquí es Sasuke, gracias por traerme— agradeció Temari con una sonrisa mientras se bajaba del Palio. Sakura estaba de pie en la vereda esperándola para despedirse —adiós Sakura, te escribo después…— dicho esto, le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Y finalmente, se quedaron solos.

Sasuke se encontraba tratando de arrancar nuevamente el auto bastante tranquilo, todo lo contrario a la ojiverde, que evitaba mirar a la cara al moreno por miedo a que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo. Odiaba aquella sensación de vulnerabilidad cuando estaba cerca de él, realmente la detestaba. Deseaba ser más suelta con él, pero simplemente no podía. Su ya conocida timidez incrementaba el doble cada vez que lo veía.

El sonido del motor andante la despertó de sus pensamientos. Miró al pelinegro, que casualmente la observaba también. Así duraron unos 10 segundos aproximadamente; luego los ojos negros de Sasuke se enfocaron en el frente, y los verdes de Sakura en las calles, en el oscuro cielo y en las personas que caminaban por allí.

El silencio que se había instalado repentinamente se hizo pesado. Ninguno de los dos articulaba palabra, mas bien, ninguno sabía de qué hablar. _"Esto es lo malo de hablar demasiado con alguien por chat, ¡en la vida real nunca quedan temas a disposición!"_, pensó Sakura completamente frustrada.

De repente, un sonido comenzó a inundar el interior del automóvil. El celular de Sasuke estaba sonando, y al parecer era alguien importante por cómo el pelinegro lo tomó con rapidez, antes de que Sakura "casualmente" viera el nombre que titilaba en la pantalla.

—Hola— contestó algo _nervioso _con la vista bien fija en las calles y semáforos, lo que menos quería era chocar su preciado auto; la pelirosa se sorprendió de aquella reacción —Hmp, bien llevando a una **amiga** a su casa, ¿y tú?— amiga, _amiga_, ¿por qué le había dado tanta énfasis a esa palabra? ¿Quién sería la persona del otro lado de la línea?— jaja, **tonta**, te irá bien en el examen. Pero sólo si estudias como se debe— _"¿Tonta?" _—Hm, cuando tú quieras. Normalmente lo único que hago es ensayar, así que dispongo de tiempo libre— _"oh demonios, esa "tonta" está invitándolo a salir…"_, pensó Sakura al bajar la mirada con un dejo de tristeza— Si quieres, cuando vuelva de ver a Alesano*, ¿está bien?— _"Esperen un minuto, ¡¿ALESANO? ¿Sasuke-kun irá a ver a Alesano?"_, alzó la mirada rápidamente hacia él, completamente distinta a como estaba segundos atrás —Hmp, de acuerdo entonces. Te traeré algo… Cuídate, adiós—.

—¿Irás a ver a Alesano?— ni bien Sasuke había cortado la comunicación, la pelirosa preguntó con algo de efusividad. Éste volteó a mirarla unos segundos sorprendido levemente por como había reaccionado, al parecer también gustaba de aquella banda que era una de sus principales fuentes de inspiración para Odd Sunset. Inmediatamente, volvió su vista al frente y divisó a lo lejos la casa de Sakura.

—hmp, si. ¿A ti también te gusta?—

—si, y bastante diría yo— miró hacia el frente y bufó por lo bajo al ver su casa cada vez más cercana. No deseaba irse aún… —moriría por ir a verlos pero no puedo por el Instituto, ya sabes, el estudio y esas cosas feas— agregó ahora con un tono burlón que hizo al moreno sonreír.

Finalmente llegaron a su paradero. El Uchiha menor estacionó unos metros antes por precaución. Sí, debía admitirlo, por alguna extraña razón temía a los padres de Sakura; presentía que si llegaran a verlo con ella, él no viviría para contarlo.

—y bien, ¿Cuándo viajas?— interrogó la pelirosa con curiosidad.

—el lunes a la tarde— respondió él, acomodándose un mechón rebelde de cabello que le había caído en su ojo derecho. De pronto, el sonido del celular de su compañera que comenzó a sonar lo inquietó.

—ya voy— rápidamente contestó y cortó. Sasuke supuso que era la madre por aquél modo _peculiar_ que tenía Sakura de contestar a sus llamadas.

Y debía admitirlo, le era divertido verla cambiar de humor cada vez que recibía ese tipo de llamadas; pasaba de chica tímida a chica irritada en segundos. Le parecía hasta algo "adorable".

—hm, es mejor que te vayas ahora, sino tus padres te regañarán Sakura— comentó el pelinegro al verificar la hora en el reloj digital de su coche; eran ya las diez de la noche, bastante tarde considerando que se habían juntado alrededor de las tres y media de la tarde.

—si, es cierto. En fin, luego hablamos Sasuke-kun— dicho esto, la pelirosa salió del coche y antes de cerrar la puerta del copiloto agregó —si no te veo antes de que te vayas, te deseo un buen viaje y que la pases excelente allí. ¡Adiós!— sonrió como nunca antes y se fue.

El Uchiha menor quedó sin habla. Una sensación, un cosquilleo extraño recorrió su interior fugazmente al ver aquella sonrisa tan sincera de Sakura; y entonces, mientras encendía nuevamente el motor del Palio, mientras salía del lugar en donde se encontraba estacionado y mientras recorría las calles ahora algo concurridas –la noche comenzaba a cobrar "vida"- Sasuke Uchiha finalmente reconoció, junto con todo los sucesos de aquél día; en especial el momento en que estuvieron demasiados juntos y el impulsivo beso en su cabellera rosada, que se sentía **atraído** por Sakura.

Pero había un problema. A Sasuke no le gustaba la actitud de la pelirosa para con él, según todos sus escritos en aquél blog y las cosas que se enteraba, Sakura estaba enamorada. Y eso él no quería, no sabía absolutamente nada sobre su vida ni nada sobre cómo era su verdadera personalidad como para sentir aquello que él creía además, que no merecía.

Asimismo, había otro obstáculo en ese momento. A él, la persona que realmente le gustaba de "verdad" era _ella._ Pero tenía miedo, esa chica estaba llegando demasiado a él y eso, si señores, eso lo **aterraba.**

**.**

.0.0.0.

Luego de varios minutos, el moreno entró al garaje de su casa, detuvo el auto; le colocó la alarma y entró a su hogar. Para tranquilidad suya, no había nadie en la sala, sólo su pequeño perro Yoshi, que lo recibió moviendo su colita alegremente.

Lo acarició a modo de saludo y recordando repentinamente que sus amigos lo esperaban en su habitación, se dirigió hacia allí.

Para su sorpresa, no había nadie. Sólo una pequeña notita en su mesa de luz que decía "Teme: no nos pudimos quedar porque mi mami me llamó, tu sabes. Y a Kiba se le dio por salir con su amorcito, así que hablamos del viaje mañana 'ttebayo! =E. Luego nos cuentas que onda con Sakura! JAJAJA"

Instantáneamente, arrugó el pequeño papel hasta hacerlo una bola y lo tiró al cesto de basura para luego arrojarse de lleno en su cama. Colocó una almohada en su cara y volvió a re-pensar en todo lo que había pasado en el día… sobre todo en lo que varios minutos atrás había reconocido. Y llegó a la cruda conclusión: no se acercaría a Sakura de ESA forma. Por lo menos no hasta que se le pasara el "enamoramiento". Nuevamente, se arrepentía por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos "cariñosos"; en ese momento Sakura podría estar haciéndose un mar de ilusiones con él y se sentía culpable –aunque una parte de él creía que no-.

.

.0.0.0.

.

_29 de septiembre.-_

Era lunes en la tarde, que por fortuna era tranquila y además hacía calor. La rubia y la pelirosa habían quedado para tomar helado y caminar. Aunque Ino tenía otros planes en mente.

—Oye Sakura, ¿vamos a despedir a Sasuke-kun?— preguntó Ino de improvisto, incomodando a la pelirosa rápidamente.

—um, está bien— contestó algo nerviosa. Sabía a la perfección que su reciente amiga la llevaría a propósito. Ella sabía todo lo que había pasado ese viernes y desde entonces estaba algo ilusionada, incluso más que ella misma.

.

.0.0.0.

Media hora después, y las dos muchachas se encontraban en la habitación del Uchiha menor, observando cómo éste entraba y salía, llevando su equipaje hacia fuera, preparando su pasaporte y demás papeles. Sakura notaba con gracia cómo la madre de Sasuke iba detrás de él verificando que su "hijito" llevara solamente lo necesario y no cosas extra, como también notaba esos sonrojos casi invisibles en las blancas mejillas del muchacho cada vez que la mujer lo regañaba por no hacerle caso del todo.

—Ustedes chicas ¿irán igual?— curioseó la morena, observando fijamente y con interés a Sakura. Ésta comenzó a sentirse un poco incómoda y trataba de no mirarla, sabía que podía sonrojarse en cualquier momento y era lo que menos deseaba.

—No, sólo vinimos a despedir a Sasuke-kun— contestó Ino con una sonrisa, aunque la mujer no le prestó demasiada atención ya que seguía observando a Sakura ahora con los ojos levemente entrecerrados.

—Hmp, listo madre. Podemos irnos— apareció repentinamente el azabache, alarmando a la pelirosa que se encontraba bastante tensa gracias a cómo hasta hace un momento su madre la observaba tan fijamente. Llegó a pensar que quizás tenía algo en el cabello o en la cara. Luego le pediría un espejo a Ino.

.

.0.0.0.

Sakura, Ino y Sasuke se hallaban al lado del Palio, en donde Itachi lo esperaba al volante y su madre en el asiento de copiloto. Ya estaba todo listo, solamente faltaba la despedida.

—Bien Sasuke-kun, espero la pases de maravillas allí— se acercó Ino rápidamente y lo abrazó —¡cuídate mucho!— agregó y lo soltó. Él solamente sonrió y entonces miró a Sakura. Ésta, con otra de sus grandes sonrisas, se le acercó y lo abrazó; pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—¡Mucha suerte Sasuke-kun! Vuelve pronto— le deseó y lo soltó. Un abrazo rápido y **no correspondido**, pero había sido uno en donde Sakura había transmitido una buena porción de sus sentimientos…

.

.0.0.0.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

—_¡Ya basta, Sakura!— exclamó repentinamente Ino, asustando tanto a Hinata como a mí misma. ¿Y ahora qué demonios le pasaba? —ya no cuentes más, no es necesario… ¡Mírate!¡ En cualquier momento rompes a llorar mujer!— _

—_¿Por qué lo dices? No siento ganas de llorar…— le mentí, porque a decir verdad, moría de ganas pero no creía que se me notaría tanto. Oh represión, acude a mí._

—_Sakura a mí no me mientes, ¡mira tu cara por Dios! ¡Se te están aguando* los ojos!— inmediatamente, mi amiga se acercó a mi a la velocidad de la luz con su clásico espejito de mano y lo acomodó de tal forma para que pudiera verme claramente. Y vaya que tenía razón. Estaba comenzando a colocarme colorada, tal cual lo hago cada vez que estoy a punto de llorar… ¡mierda! —está dicho, no hablaremos de este tema hasta que no estés del todo lista—_

—_t-tiene razón Sa-Sakura-chan, perdóname p-por ser tan c-curiosa, debí i-imaginarme que esto s-sería doloroso p-para ti— se disculpó la peliazul mientras se levantaba a buscar su abrigo. Yo por mi parte fruncí el ceño, se me ocurrieron varias cosas para decir pero preferí callarlas, porque dentro de todo tenían razón. Creí que podría hablar de estas cosas fácilmente pero no, todavía, no. Quizás un poco más adelante… Aunque estaba claro que, ¡ya había sido bastante de Sasuke Uchiha por un día!_

_

* * *

_N/a: *Emo: JAJAJA tenía que poner eso lo siento xD!

*Alesano: sisis, la banda de screamo Alesana. Sé que a todas no les debe gustar o quizá no es su estilo de música pero yo en ese tiempo AMABA esa banda. Ahora me gusta así nomás xP Cabe destacar que suena MUY chistoso ALESANO jajajajaja

*Aguando: por si las moscas(?) es una forma de decir cuando se te están llenando los ojos de lágrimas t.t

.

Bien, muchas odiarán a Sasuke y a la misteriosa "ella". Tranqui que en el próximo capítulo sabrán quién es..

Y hablando de próximo capítulo, sepan que desde ahora en adelante cambiará el fic :D, yendo al punto al quería ir en un principio. Va a ser mejor y seguro les gustará mucho más :3!

En fin, si tienen alguna duda, díganme que me estoy por ir al colegio y capaz me olvidé de aclarar algo, mas que nada que porque a esta hora no funciono muy bien jajaja.

Ah, casi lo olvidaba. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! en especial a Dan :3 y a mi Maqi que me estuvieron alentando para que terminara el capi de una buena vez XD!

.

**~¿Comentarios? ¿Dudas? ¿Alagos? ¿Golpes? ¿Escupitajos? (?)~**

**~Hazmelo saber con un bello review D**~


End file.
